


Песочный замок (Sand Castle by metisket)

by e_nara (gentou_sanka)



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-24 17:54:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2590805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gentou_sanka/pseuds/e_nara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Руководство Мариана Кросса по воспитанию приблудных детей.</p><p>"Мальчишке исполнилось двенадцать, и Кросс решился сделать его своим официальным учеником. Это был практически акт смирения перед своей участью.<br/>Аллен, который становился все нахальнее с каждым днем, поинтересовался, означало ли это, что он получил статус официального раба вместо неофициального.<br/>Кросс спихнул его с балкона, чтобы проверить быстроту реакции. Если честно, Аллен неплохо справился."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Песочный замок (Sand Castle by metisket)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sand Castle](https://archiveofourown.org/works/589673) by [metisket](https://archiveofourown.org/users/metisket/pseuds/metisket). 



> Соответствует манге до главы 170.

Если бы Кросс вовремя понял, что под заданием охранять носителя Четырнадцатого будет подразумеваться воспитание маленького несчастного ребенка, он бы сразу ответил: «Ну уж хрена лысого».  
  
К сожалению, он этого не понял. Потому, собственно, и оказался на том Богом забытом кладбище напротив мальчика, который при всем желании не смог бы заставить Бога о себе забыть. Надо сказать, Кросса не слишком устраивала эта ситуация.  
  
Четырнадцатый всегда казался более или менее приличным типом – во всяком случае, для предателя, безумца, убийцы и квази-человека. Достаточно приличным, чтобы Кросс не мог ожидать, что тот выберет в качестве носителя... ну, прелестного кроху. Это выглядело как-то уж совсем неправильно.  
  
Проект, суливший полное фиаско, только начался, а Кросс уже начинал жалеть, что вообще появился на свет. Обычно мечты о покое и забвении посещали его не позднее года с начала работы.  
  
Он препоручил ребенка Рейчел и скрылся. Судя по всему, носитель обещал быть бесполезным, пока более или менее не разберется со своей головой, и Кроссу показалось, что запас лишнего времени будет весьма кстати.  
  
Разумеется, беспокоясь об этом ребенке, можно было разве что поупражняться в тщетных переживаниях. Кросс и сам пытался себя в этом убедить. Именно поэтому он никогда не заводил учеников: средняя продолжительность жизни молодых экзорцистов была просто жалкой, и казалось совершенно бессмысленным тратить время и усилия на детей, которые вряд ли даже доживут до двадцати. Черт бы побрал эту вашу Чистую силу. Все это стоило оставить психам вроде Тидолла, которые буквально питались печалью и потерями.  
  
Что касается этого самого Аллена, он мог дать сто очков вперед самому бесполезному объекту вложений. Если среднестатистический экзорцист имел какие-никакие шансы на выживание, этот мальчишка не имел их вообще. Единственно разумным решением в этой ситуации было бы избегать привязанности как огня. На самом деле, наиболее разумно было бы посадить его в какую-нибудь дурацкую коробку и заталкивать туда еду через прорези, пока Четырнадцатый не пробудится.  
  
Ничего разумного у Кросса, кажется, так и не получилось. (Клауд Найн как-то раз сказала, что он не заметил бы разумного решения, даже если бы оно торчало у него из груди. У этой женщины довольно графичное воображение.) Кросс внезапно понял, что он, по неведомым даже ему самому причинам, уже бегает по всем знакомым, у которых была возможность что-то знать о детях, и спрашивает: «Что, черт возьми, мне делать с ребенком?»   
  
Ему  _уже_ было не все равно, поэтому он уже оказался в глубокой заднице. Впрочем, не до такой степени, как сам мальчишка.  
  
Люди, к которым он обращался, давали ему взвешенные советы о честности и дисциплине, проявлении понимания, и прочая, и прочая, а он отвечал: «Нет, вы не понимаете, этот ребенок – совершенно ненормальный».  
  
И тогда и мужчины, и женщины награждали его взглядом, полным сомнения, и предлагали: «Почему бы вам тогда не найти кого-нибудь, кто... ну, лучше справится с воспитанием?»  
  
Итак, вдобавок ко всему прочему, Кросс начинал осознавать, что никто не верил в его успех, и это, черт возьми, раздражало.  
  
* * *  
– Эй, мелкий, – позвал Кросс год спустя с порога комнаты Аллена в доме, где он его оставил. – Собирайся. Мы уезжаем.  
  
Он приехал за ребенком только потому, что почувствовал, что дальше откладывать неотвратимое бессмысленно – то есть, совершенно не потому, что почувствовал себя готовым к такой ответственности. Тем не менее, было слишком опасно оставлять мальчишку без надзора экзорцистов надолго: он же все-таки был  _особенным_. Несчастный маленький ублюдок.  
  
Господи, да в тот момент, сидя посреди своей комнаты, он даже выглядел как несчастный маленький ублюдок. Впрочем, по крайней мере, дело было получше, чем в тот день, когда Кросс только подобрал его на кладбище. Тогда было совсем плохо. Он был совсем крохой и бездумно следовал за Кроссом, натыкаясь на него всякий раз, когда тот останавливался. У него были глаза на пол-лица, и смотрели они безо всякого выражения.  
  
Боже, да от него мурашки шли. Разумеется, стоило ожидать подобного впечатления от носителя Четырнадцатого, но не в таком же смысле. То, что Кросс видел сейчас, можно было считать прогрессом: теперь мальчишка мог изобразить одно-два выражения лица, мог более или менее позаботиться о своих основных нуждах и иногда даже отвечал на вопросы. Во всяком случае, так сказала Рейчел: Аллен до сих пор не вымолвил и слова в адрес Кросса за все время их знакомства. Кроме того, он никак не отреагировал на то, что Кросс вернулся через год и сразу начал им командовать. Это было как-то нетривиально.  
  
Судя по всему, Рейчел решила обставить комнату Аллена посимпатичнее. Кросс не имел понятия, что это на нее нашло, и, тем более, как она потом смогла выносить вид дела рук своих. Так, сейчас в окружении светло-зеленой и небесно-голубой отделки, мягких пледов и ярких картинок с птичками на голубой кроватке сидела кукла с пустыми глазами, седыми волосами и страшным шрамом на лице.  
  
Этот ребенок смотрелся бы к месту в какой-нибудь тюремной камере или в особенно унылом сиротском приюте, но здесь, в этой уютной детской комнате, он заметно выпадал из картины. Выпадал, но было непохоже, чтобы его это волновало – равно как и что-либо еще.  
  
– Давай, Аллен, – произнес Кросс. – Я велел тебе собираться.  
  
Кукла моргнула.  
  
– Собираться? – переспросил он таким тихим и хриплым голосом, словно чаще всего просыпался от собственного крика. Похоже, жизнь с ним бок о бок должна была стать истинным удовольствием.  
  
– Собирайся, – повторил Кросс. – Бери одежду или что там тебе надо. Мы сюда не вернемся.  
  
Аллен уставился на него. Он смотрел так долго, что Кросс начал размышлять, не достался ли ему слабоумный воспитанник, но в итоге мальчик переспросил:  
  
– Мы?  
  
– Да, мелкий, мы. Ты и я. Нам с тобой теперь друг от друга не отвертеться – так уж нам повезло.  
  
– Да? – Аллен немного подумал. – Мана говорил, что я не останусь один.  
  
Значит, Мана помнил достаточно, чтобы знать, что они будут за ним следить. Как интересно.  
  
– Молодец Мана, правильно говорил. Один ты не останешься.  
  
– Это неважно, – ответил Аллен.  
  
Кросс хотел было принять высказывание на свой счет и оскорбиться, но сложно было считать оскорблением слова мальчишки, который выглядел таким несчастным, что оставалось только удивляться, как он до сих пор не покончил с собой. Как бы здорово это могло перевернуть предначертанное.  
  
– Может быть и неважно, – рассудительным тоном сказал Кросс, раз уж он не мог позволить себе обидеться. – Но если ты собираешься жить дальше, мелкий, тебе придется найти для этого причину. Стандартные варианты – любовь к самому себе или любовь к другим людям, но, судя по всему, здесь тебе вряд ли что-то светит. Ну и, конечно, всегда можно выбрать месть. Короче, придумай что-нибудь.  
  
Аллен снова уставился на него. Кросс не мог понять, то ли он обдумывал то, что ему сказали, то ли размышлял о своей печальной участи, а может, вообще ни о чем не думал. Нужно было срочно что-то сделать с этим остекленелым взглядом, потому что терпение Кросса было на исходе.   
  
– Помнишь, что я сказал тебе об акума? – спросил Кросс, надеясь, что от неожиданности лицо Аллена примет хоть какое-то выражение.  
  
– Единственный способ освободить их – убить, – моментально ответил мальчишка. Кросс не был в восторге от идеи, что все его слова будут принимать так близко к сердцу, но, видимо, с детьми так всегда и происходило. Во всяком случае, об этом его предупреждали люди, которых затея с воспитанием ребенка Кроссом приводила в ужас.  
  
– Правильно, – согласился он, стараясь не думать о том, что теперь его слова будут намертво высечены в сердце Аллена. – Поэтому превратив отца в акума, ты здорово наломал дров. Но когда ты его после этого убил – в общем, это был единственный способ исправить для него ситуацию. Понимаешь?  
  
– Это неправда, – ответил Аллен. Кросс задумался, как можно было выглядеть таким жалким, вызывать умиление, нервный озноб и такое дикое  _раздражение_ – и все это одновременно. – Я не смог все исправить, мне нужно сделать больше, – продолжал он. – Я должен двигаться вперед. Я обещал.  
  
– Ладно, – осторожно ответил Кросс, приподнимая бровь. – И куда именно вперед ты планируешь двигаться?  
  
– Я собираюсь убивать акума, – ответил Аллен или, может быть, поклялся, и впервые за все время Кросс увидел в нем какое-то подобие воодушевления. Словно он не собирался всю жизнь оставаться сломанной куклой. – Я больше ни на что не гожусь, поэтому я и займусь этим, – заключил он.   
  
Аллен не собирался оставаться сломанной куклой. Он обещал стать чем-то пострашнее.  
  
 _Разрушителем Времени_ , прозвучало у в голове у Кросса.  
  
В конечном счете боевой дух мальчишки не играл никакой роли.  
  
– Как скажешь, мелкий, – ответил Кросс, закуривая сигарету, чтобы отвести глаза. – Рад, что ты разобрался с планами на будущее. Теперь собирай наконец свое барахло, я буду ждать тебя на выходе. И пошевеливайся, я не могу сидеть тут весь день.  
  
* * *  
Ни одна из проблем воспитания детей, о которых его предупреждали, Кросса так и не коснулась. Аллен не закатывал истерик. Аллен никогда не упрямился. Аллен никогда не капризничал, когда был голоден. Аллен был ходячим маленьким трупом, и Кросса это чертовски беспокоило. Тот момент мрачной решимости, пусть радости он никому и не добавил, был лучше, чем то, что происходило сейчас.  
  
Признаки жизни Аллен подавал только в те моменты, когда с ним играл Тимкампи. Тим был так рад, что Аллен теперь с ними, это даже как-то умиляло. Он не переставая вился рядом с Алленом, садился ему на голову и порывался стащить у него еду.  
  
Он хорошо влиял на мелкого. Как-то раз Тим попытался что-то стащить у него из тарелки, Аллен хотел отнять добычу, и Тим куснул его – и тогда Кросс впервые услышал, как Аллен смеется. И смех этот был счастливым. Вероятно, правды в нем было не больше, чем в редких улыбках Аллена, но тот факт, что он чувствовал себя достаточно хорошо, чтобы притворяться, уже радовал. Ведь в иные времена ему было так плохо, что его ничто не волновало.  
  
Первый месяц Кросс не слишком наседал на воспитанника. Просто давал ему несложные поручения, ничего незаконного – что-нибудь вроде стирки, не более. Частично причиной было беспокойство, но в основном – то, что они ни разу не наткнулись на акума. Вспоминая об этом позднее, Кросс понимал, что месяц обычных переездов с места на место был удачным решением. Видимо, путешествия помогали мальчишке прийти в себя быстрее. Учитывая его цирковое прошлое, это едва ли могло удивить.  
  
Во время затишья Кросс собирал информацию, Аллен молча тренировался, а Тимкампи развлекался тем, что кусал Аллена. Это был, в целом, хороший месяц, и к его исходу мальчишка улыбался как минимум раз в несколько дней. Почти как нормальный ребенок. Во всяком случае, нормальный ребенок-экзорцист.   
  
И если он собирался и дальше ходить с такой довольной рожей, очевидно, настало время настоящих тренировок.  
  
* * *  
В течение того месяца, когда Кросс склонялся к тому, чтобы особенно не мучить воспитанника, они так и не встретили ни одного акума. В тот день, когда он решил, что, возможно, стоит начать тренировки, один из них тут же попался им навстречу. В моменты, когда Кросс поддавался приступам паранойи, он нередко задумывался, могло ли это быть чем-то помимо перста Судьбы.  
  
Он всегда ненавидел Судьбу. Судьба полагала, что ему следует шататься по всему миру бок о бок с мальчишкой-мучеником, чья участь была предопределена в эпических масштабах и подразумевала спасение человечества. Кроссу требовалось прикладывать все усилия, чтобы не поддаться инстинктам и не сорвать весь этот грандиозный план чисто из принципа. Логически он понимал, что грандиозный план состоял в том, чтобы, как уже было указано, спасти человечество – следовательно, его выполнение было в интересах самого Кросса. Тем не менее, план этот сидел в нем как заноза. Не было более назойливой силы в этом назойливом мире, чем Судьба.  
  
В любом случае, им очень кстати подвернулся какой-то акума. Кросс полагал, что следует пользоваться удобными возможностями, даже если их предоставила Судьба. Кроме того, он искренне считал, что лучший способ обучения – сходу бросить ученика в гущу событий. Поэтому он схватил Аллена за шиворот, запустил им в акума и отошел в сторону, чтобы посмотреть, что из этого выйдет.   
  
Вышло то, что мальчишка бросил один взгляд на акума, рухнул на землю, обхватил руками голову и закричал.  
  
Не самое лучшее начало карьеры экзорциста.  
  
Кросс походя убил акума – Первый уровень, с ним можно справиться и не просыпаясь – и подошел к Аллену посмотреть, что с ним, черт возьми, случилось.  
  
– Эй, мелкий, – позвал он, слегка пнув воспитанника под ребра для пущей убедительности. – Вставай. Что это вдруг с тобой приключилось?  
  
Мальчишка перестал кричать и начал всхлипывать. Кросс на пробу пнул его посильнее, но ничего не изменилось, так что он нетерпеливо отошел и принялся ждать.  
  
Как можно устраивать такие истерики из-за смерти родителей? Господи ты Боже. Да, родители умирали, это страшно бесило, но ничего нельзя было поделать. Сопляку стоило уже прийти в себя.  
  
Через две сигареты мальчишка выдохся настолько, что издавал только сухие всхлипывания, и тогда сумел выдавить:   
  
– Оно… оно выглядело совсем как Мана.  
  
Ну да. Это было маловероятно, учитывая, что акума из Маны так и не был завершен. Все Первые уровни после трансформации действительно выглядели примерно одинаково, но Мана, в общем, так и не успел стать Первым уровнем, потому что не покрылся кожей. Он так и остался скелетом. Так что же за ерунду мелкий нес?  
  
– Что за ерунду ты несешь? – требовательно спросил Кросс. – Не мог твой Мана выглядеть как Первый уровень. И вставай, пока я не пнул тебя сильнее.  
  
Аллен не встал, но все же смог подняться на колени – так он и сел, сложив руки перед собой, и произнес последнее, что мог ожидать от него Кросс. Здесь уже прослеживалась нехорошая тенденция.  
  
– Не тело, – прошептал Аллен, уставившись на свои руки. – То, что… что от него отходило. Настоящий человек. Не машина, а именно та женщина. Она была полуразложившаяся и плакала. Плакала, совсем как Мана. – И он сам снова расплакался, но на этот раз беззвучно, и упрямо остался сидеть, расправив плечи и глядя вперед.   
  
Он сказал – человек, а не машина. Да вот только никто не мог видеть что-либо кроме машины – в том и заключалась хитрость акума. Если бы кто-нибудь мог видеть душу, можно было бы сразу заметить акума в толпе людей – и это могло круто изменить весь расклад, целиком и полностью.  
  
– Мелкий, – осторожно позвал Кросс. – Когда акума был в человеческой оболочке, ты видел настоящую женщину?  
  
Аллен повернулся к нему, удивленный настолько, что даже плакать перестал.   
  
– Конечно, – ответил он. И затем добавил с недоверием: – Неужели вы не видели?  
  
«Неужели вы не видели», вы только послушайте.  
  
– Так вот в чем твое… проклятие, – осознал Кросс, и на секунду его ослепила дикая ярость.  
  
Этот мальчишка мог видеть акума. Он мог  _видеть акума_ , черт возьми.  
  
Если бы они знали... Если бы за все эти годы борьбы хоть кто-нибудь имел способность видеть... сколько жизней можно было бы спасти? Может быть, война была бы уже закончена, найдись за это время хотя бы один человек, обладающий способностями этого бесполезного мальчишки. Этого сопляка, который смел оплакивать такой невероятный дар, как способность видеть акума. Маленького глупца, который осмелился окрестить его проклятием.  
  
Но тут-то Кросс и совершил большую ошибку, поскольку решил взглянуть на Аллена, и весь гнев его мигом куда-то улетучился. Аллену и в лучшие моменты сложно было сопротивляться – срабатывал весь этот умилительный вид и внешность маленького ребенка, который хлебнул в жизни горя, – а нынешний момент нельзя было назвать лучшим даже с натяжкой. Аллен сидел в грязи, с прямой напряженной спиной и заплаканным лицом, и старался выглядеть упрямым и несгибаемым, хотя у него совсем не получалось. Когда у него был такой вид, легко было забыть, что он хоть сколько-нибудь отличается от других. Не думать, что он является чем-то большим, нежели просто маленьким мальчиком, на которого уже черт знает сколько всего свалилось.  
  
– О Господи, – пробормотал Кросс. – Хорошо, мелкий. Вот пара новостей, которые тебе следует усвоить, пока мы не пошли дальше. Первая, самая крупная, в том, что кроме тебя этого  _никто_ не может видеть. Это серьезно повлияет на нашу систему тренировок.  
  
Аллен попытался задать вопрос. Кросс перебил его.  
  
– И раз уж речь зашла о системе тренировок, давай-ка поговорим о чести и привилегированном положении, которые дарует тебе паразитический тип.  
  
– Паразитический тип? – переспросил Аллен. Чтобы умудриться вставить этот вопрос, ему пришлось произнести его с приличной скоростью. Кросс даже впечатлился.  
  
– Точно. Чистая сила выпускается в двух упаковках – паразитический тип и оружие.  
  
– Чистая сила? – снова переспросил Аллен. Это означало, что Рейчел не рассказала ему ровным счетом ничего, что, в свою очередь, означало, что при следующей встрече Кросс должен был вызвать ее на пару ласковых.  
  
Кроссу пришлось рассказать Аллену все о Чистой силе, Боге и Тысячелетнем Графе, экзорцистах и всей поганой ситуации, в которой они оказались, поскольку Рейчел этим не озаботилась. Рассказывал он со скоростью, не оставляющей времени для вопросов, и когда он закончил, мальчишка выглядел так, словно вот-вот расплачется только от того, что на него внезапно свалилось столько информации.  
  
– И у тебя паразитический тип Чистой силы, – продолжил Кросс. – Это означает, что Чистая сила – часть тебя, поэтому ты можешь нейтрализовать яд акума в своем теле. Думаю, это единственное преимущество паразитического типа, потому что в основном он – страшное дерьмо.  
  
Ему пришлось взять паузу, чтобы перевести дух, и он бездумно коснулся своей маски, прежде чем спохватился, что не стоило этого делать. К счастью, Аллен был слишком занят тем, что тупо моргал от потрясения, чтобы задавать лишние вопросы.  
  
– Вот почему это повлияет на систему тренировок, – торжественно заключил Кросс. – Ты должен по возможности защищать других от пуль, потому что они от них умрут, а ты – нет.  
  
Мальчишка моментально расцвел.  
  
– Ну, во всяком случае, – добавил Кросс с жестоким удовольствием, – ты умрешь не сразу.  
  
Аллен слегка скис.  
  
– Нейтрализация яда необязательно повлияет на уже нанесенные повреждения, – продолжил Кросс. – Помни, что ты всего лишь человек, мелкий. – Во всяком случае, пока. – Ты человек, а люди не так уж долго могут оставаться марионетками Бога. Они ломаются. Я это и имел в виду, когда говорил о паразитическом типе. Чистая сила может заставлять твое тело делать то, на что оно не способно, только до определенного момента. Потом она отключается. Так что даже если акума тебя и не убьют, не удивляйся, что будешь быстрее стареть и умрешь молодым. – Ну как, умрешь де факто. – Есть вопросы?  
  
Аллен молча смотрел на него огромными глазами, в которых застыл ужас.  
  
– Хорошо, – сказал Кросс. – Теперь вставай, нам надо найти еще акума. Ты узнаешь его сразу как увидишь, и от тебя требуется, чтобы ты воспользовался этим преимуществом. А если ты снова вздумаешь валиться за землю и орать, мелочь, твоим коленным чашечкам настанет конец.  
  
* * *  
  
Второй акума прошел с гораздо большим успехом – с самого начала до самого конца. Кроссу потребовалось только раз пнуть воспитанника, прежде чем тот начал проявлять волю к победе, что радовало, и он убил акума, проявляя минимальную степень идиотизма, что радовало еще больше. Акробатическое прошлое, безусловно, пришлось кстати, хотя тот год, что мелкий провел сидя на заднице, отразился на нем не лучшим образом.   
  
Кросс к своему удовольствию обнаружил, что обожает составлять программы тренировок. Просто обожает, ни больше ни меньше. Аллену это открытие пришлось не так сильно по вкусу, как Кроссу (о, эти отжимания на спинке наклоненного стула – одна из лучших идей Кросса за все время. О, это дребезжание стульев и почти вывихнутые плечи!). Впрочем, мелкому слова не давали, потому что третий акума получился еще лучше, чем второй, а к четвертому Аллен уже практически производил такое впечатление, словно знал, что делает. Воистину, Кросс был гениальным тренером.   
  
Аллен очень старался, Кроссу приходилось это признать. Он работал как бешеный и почти никогда не жаловался – от этого становилось слегка не по себе, хотя такая привычка и была весьма кстати. Если у Кросса и были претензии к воспитаннику, так это в том, что тот чересчур быстро адаптировался к мысли, что умрет молодым. Поэтому Кросс сделал то, что полагалось сделать любому сочувствующему взрослому и спросил у мальчишки, не стремится ли тот умереть, и если да, то пусть сообщит об этом сейчас, пока Кросс не потратил на него слишком много своего драгоценного времени.   
  
– Я обещал Мане, что буду двигаться дальше, – объяснил Аллен. – Но если я умру, пока буду двигаться, тогда... моей вины в этом не будет, и Мана не рассердится. Я смогу отправиться к Мане, и будет ясно, что я сделал все, что мог, и Мана поймет.  
  
Сюрприз-сюрприз, наш мальчишка взял и оказался чертовым смертником.  
  
– А  _вам_ я ничего не обещал, – заметил Аллен с нотками чего-то похожего на возмущение в голосе. Возмущение было новинкой в коллекции, и Кросс подумал, что это хороший знак. Возмущение в любом случае было лучше, чем самоубийственные настроения – во всяком случае, что касается людей, которых Кросс предпочел бы видеть живыми, а не мертвыми. Список, к сожалению, уже включал в себя Аллена.  
  
– Нет, ты никогда мне ничего не обещал, – согласился Кросс. – Но если ты будешь дефилировать по округе, нарываясь на то, чтобы тебя убили, ты едва ли выполнишь обещание Мане. Впрочем, твое обещание – твои проблемы.  
  
На какую-то чудесную секунду Аллен дошел до того, что  _набычился_. Возможно воспитание мальчишки в итоге могло иметь свои плюсы, если он собирался вести себя все смешнее с каждым разом.  
  
Еще бы поменьше мыслей о суициде – и было бы совсем хорошо.  
  
* * *  
Мальчишке исполнилось двенадцать, и Кросс решился сделать его своим официальным учеником. Это был практически акт смирения перед своей участью.   
  
Аллен, который становился все нахальнее с каждым днем, поинтересовался, означало ли это, что он получил статус официального раба вместо неофициального.  
  
Кросс спихнул его с балкона, чтобы проверить быстроту реакции. Если честно, Аллен неплохо справился.   
  
* * *  
Несмотря на забавную сторону, Кросс достаточно страдал в своей жизни и до появления воспитанника. Стоило добавить мальчишку, как количество страданий стало совсем несправедливым.  
  
Именно в этот момент Граф решил, что пора развести какую-нибудь дрянь, словно ему кто-то доложил. Кросс понятия не имел, почему, хотя и имел некоторое подозрение. У подозрения были седые волосы и шрам, и в данный момент оно поедало картофельное пюре в количествах, сравнимых по весу с ним самим. Пропитание ученика становилось делом затратным.  
  
Впрочем, в чем бы ни заключалась причина, все слухи, что Кроссу удавалось поймать на всяческих темных задворках, где водились те, кто знал о войне, шептали одно и то же: Граф собирает акума.  
  
Он всегда создавал акума, но раньше он создавал их и оставлял где попало. В последнее время (скажем, последние лет пятнадцать) он создавал их и забирал с собой. Куда? Этого слухи толком не упоминали. Возможно, в Азию – и именно поэтому, хотя Аллен об этом и не подозревал, они шли на восток. Почему? Что ж, это был не самый приятный вопрос.  
  
Еще ходили слухи о Ковчеге. Граф потерял способность управлять Ковчегом. Граф прекрасно управляется с Ковчегом. У Графа новый Ковчег, а старый уничтожен. Старый Ковчег вот-вот уничтожат. Нои могут управлять Ковчегом, а Граф – нет. Нои восстали против Графа. Нои ищут Четырнадцатого. Граф ищет Четырнадцатого.  _Все_ ищут Четырнадцатого.  
  
Кругом были тучи слухов, многие из которых противоречили друг другу, но в конечном счете все сводилось к тому, что кто-то что-то делал с Ковчегом и все охотились за Алленом. Восхитительно.  
  
Здесь в способности Аллена видеть души акума обнаруживался недостаток. Поскольку он мог их видеть, Кроссу пришлось прекратить эксперименты над акума на какое-то время, потому что Аллену бы они совсем не понравились. Не то чтобы Кросс сильно беспокоился о счастье Аллена, но, в любом случае, в определенный момент от него больше не было бы пользы.  
  
Поскольку Кросс не мог ставить эксперименты над акума, он не мог получить от них последние сведения о Графе. Это не приносило особого утешения, учитывая, что ему приходилось таскать за собой наибольшую обузу за всю войну – обе войны. При должном методе тренировок и, возможно, промывании мозгов Аллен мог оказаться обузой Графа. На настоящий момент, впрочем, Аллен был ответственностью любого несчастного тупицы, который мог оказаться рядом. В данном случае этим тупицей являлся Кросс.   
  
Ему стоило отказаться от этой затеи. Что, черт возьми, могло принести ему опекунство? Он был молод и глуп, он мечтал спасти мир, да у него просто крыша тогда поехала. А сейчас ему приходилось бесконечно за это расплачиваться.  
  
И если мальчишка  _еще хоть раз_  поднимется за добавкой, Кросс точно оставит его разбираться со счетом.   
  
* * *  
Кросс действительно оставил счет на Аллена и таким образом обнаружил наиболее смешную его черту на данный момент: Аллен соглашался совершенно на что угодно, лишь стоило его убедить, что это входит в обучение. При этом он не просто соглашался, он прикладывал к выполнению задачи все свои усилия. И, возможно, всему виной было цирковое прошлое, но он был готов принимать за тренировки самые странные вещи. После упражнения «оплати счет» Кросс попробовал программу «обеспечь нам ужин». В ответ он, против собственных ожиданий, получил не раздраженный взгляд, а усталый, но преисполненный готовности. Кроссу начинал нравиться этот вид – не только потому, что он свидетельствовал, что Аллен собирался сделать все что угодно без единой жалобы, но и потому, что со временем он принимал все более истерический оттенок.   
  
Оказалось, ученик собирался достать для них ужин при помощи... судя по всему, всех доступных средств. Он с готовностью соглашался прикрывать стратегические отступления, лгать кредиторам и обманом заставлять хозяек сдавать им комнаты, которые они никак не могли себе позволить, одной только силой очаровательной улыбки.  
  
С такой же готовностью он соглашался на совсем необычные задания, вероятно, думая, что раз уж не понимает, в чем их суть, то едва ли может оценить, насколько они для него важны. Принеси мне ту полуизвестную книгу, которую уже никто не выпускает. Почисти этот редкий стеклянный измерительный прибор, а потом расскажи мне, как он работает. Ухаживай за этим растением по имени Розанна, которое питается людьми: если оно погибнет, тебе тоже конец.  
  
При этом нельзя было сказать, что мальчишка выглядел таким же сломленным, как раньше. О, нет. Мрачный призрак прошлого года давно сменился маленьким очаровашкой. В смысле, Аллен был им до тех пор, пока не срывался с катушек и не пугал людей приступами неконтролируемой ярости.  
  
Например, как-то раз Аллен уже практически протащил их в дорогую гостиницу, хотя любому идиоту было ясно, что они не в состоянии за нее заплатить. Он стоял у порога и, весь в слезах, живописал жене владельца печальную историю о тяготах, пришедшихся на долю его и его дяди (он никогда не мог заставить себя притвориться, что Кросс – его отец), и это почти сработало. Глупая баба была на грани того, чтобы разрешить им переночевать даром – тому свидетельствовала ее дрожащая нижняя губа. В тот момент восхищение Кросса перед цирковым образованием достигло рекордного максимума.  
  
А потом все пошло ко всем чертям.  
  
В ключевой момент спектакля мимо по улице прошел какой-то тип, задравший нос к небу, чтобы, не дай Бог, не лицезреть всяческую чернь, – отчего и споткнулся о какую-то собаку. По вечной привычке всех подобных типов он посчитал виноватой собаку, прикрикнул на нее и ударил тростью – ничего нового.  
  
Кросс обычно считал подобных людей жалкими. Выяснилось, что у его ученика несколько иные соображения по этому вопросу. Соображения, описываемые словами: «Убить, убить».  
  
Он чуть не забил того типа до смерти его собственной тростью. Первой мыслью Кросса было: «Боже, да я его прекрасно натренировал». А второй: «Черт, полиция».  
  
Оторвать ученика от жертвы было непросто (и правда, хорошо натренировал). К тому моменту, как Кроссу это удалось, дверь гостиницы была заперта на все засовы. Впрочем, это не играло особой роли в свете необходимости скрываться от закона, которая у них внезапно возникла.  
  
Кросс уважал неконтролируемую ярость, но для Аллена она была не особенно успешным вариантом. Она не гармонировала с его очарованием. Она была  _эстетически непривлекательной_ , и только по этой причине Кросс вообще решил высказаться по этому поводу. Ученик предсказуемо не обладал достаточным здравым смыслом, чтобы поблагодарить за совет.  
  
– Теперь вы говорите, что мне даже злиться нельзя? – возмущенно спросил он. Логика у него, черт возьми, хромала на обе ноги.  
  
– Да злись ты сколько влезет, мать твою, я плевать хотел, злишься ты или нет. Но я не советую тебе проявлять злость на людях, глупый ученик. Твоя сила – в очаровании, а ты пускаешь все псу под хвост, когда вот так слетаешь с катушек. Дружелюбие доведет тебя куда угодно. Держу пари, ты бы смог заставить того типа рыдать над той дурацкой собакой, если бы ты подошел к нему и вежливо сказал, что это она твоя. У тебя хватило бы способностей. И такой урок он бы помнил дольше, чем побои – или, во всяком случае, он был бы полезнее. Если ты чувствуешь что-то одно, это не значит, что ты не сможешь сыграть другое – то, что будет выгоднее. Уж ты-то об этом должен знать, циркач мелкий.  
  
Аллен задумался, а затем взглянул на него тем самым серьезным взглядом, словно высекая его слова у себя в сердце. Кросс терпеть не мог этот взгляд – он раздражал его больше всех. И если уж ему не нравился даже взгляд, возможность видеть, как его слова моментально находят применение в жизни, нравилась ему еще меньше.  
  
В каком-то смысле Кросс, конечно, хотел, чтобы его слова нашли применение – скажем, постепенно. Но не на следующий же день!  
  
* * *  
– Так, глупый ученик, я даже знать не хочу, чем ты тут занимаешься. Что мне интересно – так это то, в какую чертову дыру ты засунул всю мою запасную одежду.  
  
Аллен сверкнул стоваттной улыбкой из-за веера карт, а его партнер по игре гулко захохотал. Кросс пожелал смерти им обоим, и пусть бы эта война катилась к черту, как и все, что с ней связано.  
  
– Бесс сказала, что ее не затруднит постирать нашу одежду, – сообщил Аллен с той самой невинной улыбкой, которой Кросс посоветовал ему дурить всяческих олухов. – А мистер Джеремайес сказал, что поучит меня играть в карты, пока мисс Марджери завтракает.  
  
Это было уж слишком. Это вообще не лезло ни в какие ворота, но Аллен и тут умудрялся состряпать такой умилительный вид, что у него и такое прокатывало. Впрочем, если бы он начал по-детски лепетать, Кросс был бы вынужден убить его.  
  
– У вашего мальчика настоящий талант по части карт, – заявил упомянутый мистер Джеремайес.  
  
– У моего  _ученика_ , – негодующе прошипел Кросс, подходя поближе, чтобы как следует окинуть взглядом этот... фарс. По ближайшем рассмотрении обнаружилось, что этот Джеремайес обладал всеми чертами, которые Аллен обычно не переносил на дух. Мощный, с маленькими глазками, с небольшим запасом как слов, так и терпения. У Аллена было совсем немного предрассудков, но Джеремайес был ходячим образцом одного из них.  
  
Однако вы только гляньте на них. Закадычные приятели.  
  
При более пристальном наблюдении выяснилось, что навыки Джеремайеса в карточной игре были далеки от тех, что обычно бывают у честных людей. У него были проворные руки – скорее даже,  _невероятно_ проворные руки. А Аллен всегда отличался ловкостью.  
  
Кросс подумал, что самым мудрым решением сейчас было бы просто уйти, пока он еще мог притвориться, что ничего не заметил.   
  
Впрочем, понимание ситуации ему тоже могло пригодиться. Хотя бы потому, что на ученика теперь можно было оставлять еще больше счетов. Видит Бог, бегать от кредиторов им приходилось частенько.  
  
– Вернусь поздно, – сообщил Кросс и подумал: «Что ж, заодно он сможет проверить, насколько хватит его очарования, прежде чем все-таки придется расплачиваться. Опыт – лучший помощник». – Когда я приду, ты расскажешь мне о России. С большей частью Европы никаких сложностей нет, но вот попасть в Россию всегда было дикой морокой. Поспрашивай по округе и проверь, насколько сложно пройти границу и где сделать это проще всего. Нам нужно пробраться самим, не размахивая крестом во все стороны – не хочу, чтобы кто-то знал, где я. Лет десять назад достаточно было дать определенным людям на лапу. Проверь, что изменилось сейчас, кто за главного и кому можно сунуть денег.  
  
– Каких еще, интересно, денег? – с недоверием переспросил Аллен. После такого насыщенного перечисления единственное, что его взволновало, – это деньги. Прелесть.  
  
– Да, и достань денег на взятки. Нам нужно быть там уже через месяц, так что, мать твою, поторопись. Ясно тебе?  
  
– Да, учитель, – улыбнулся этот сопляк. Лишь тот, кто хорошо его знал, мог заметить в этой улыбке налет истерики. Молодец, ученичок.  
  
– До вечера, значит. И в этот раз только посмей не сложить мою одежду как следует. – С этими словами Кросс вышел из комнаты пружинистым шагом.  
  
– Черт возьми, малец, – услышал он, прежде чем дверь закрылась, – твой учитель – всегда такой козел?  
  
– Он мой учитель, – бесцветным голосом отозвался Аллен. Кросс ухмыльнулся и направился дальше, справиться о нужных ему поддельных документах.  
  
* * *  
В итоге подготовка заняла больше месяца, а значит, дело приближалось к зиме куда серьезнее, чем Кроссу бы того хотелось. Наказание, как водится, приходилось на долю его ученика.  
  
Выдумывать наказания было так же весело, как и программы тренировок. Ни единого различия.  
  
И, Господи, ему нужно было хоть что-нибудь придумать, потому что в противном случае Аллен мог заметить, какими простыми становятся тренировки. Кроссу это совсем не нравилось, и вся ситуация становилась глупой и небезопасной. Однако если Аллен не спал, у него сбивалась концентрация, а если она сбивалась и Кросс не обращал на это внимания во время тренировок, Аллен мог и погибнуть. В сложившихся обстоятельствах это было неприемлемо.  
  
Мелкому снилась всякая дрянь и, как и все люди, которым снится дрянь, он пытался избавиться от нее и не спать совсем, отчего кошмары становились только хуже, стоило ему свалиться от переутомления. Кросс знал, как подсознание любит накапливать всякую гадость, приберегая ее на тот момент, когда ты ослабишь оборону.  
  
Кросс знал о кошмарах все.  
  
Если уж совсем честно, Кросс признавал, что срок в месяц был невыполнимым, а ученик довольно хорошо справлялся с поиском информации. Он был быстр, и большая часть найденного соответствовала действительности. Для начинающего это редкость.   
  
Во всяком случае, Кросс предполагал, что Аллен впервые нелегально пересекает границу. Впрочем, он лично не потратил ни секунды на слежку за Маной, так что вполне могло оказаться, что Аллен нелегально путешествовал уже тогда, когда сам еще ходил пешком под стол.  
  
Еще одним способом отвлечь ученика от его проблем были долги. Ничто не послужит вам лучше новых неприятностей, если вы хотите забыть о старых. Оглядываясь назад, Кросс признавал, что, возможно, идея навязывать ему  _все_  долги была не совсем удачной. Аллен был слишком ответственным – ему не нравилось оставлять их висеть.  
  
Видимо, он решил, что единственный способ, который ему остается в этой ситуации, – стать прожженным шулером  _уже сейчас_. Так, прелестное юное дитя пустилось по местным кабакам приставать к разным темным личностям с предложением: «Не хотите ли сыграть?» Кросс думал: в том невероятном случае, если мелкому удастся пережить атаки акума, интерес ученых Ордена, поползновения Тысячелетнего Графа и агрессивное поглощение собственной личности изнутри, потом его точно пристукнут в каком-нибудь притоне. Если, конечно, притоны не доберутся до него раньше.   
  
Возиться с ним с самого начала было совершенно бессмысленно, и с каждым днем становилось только бессмысленнее. Кроссу все сильнее и сильнее надоедало заниматься отваживанием головорезов. Возможно, ему стоило бы пропустить парочку из них – тех, что потощее, – просто чтобы мелкий понял, на что нарывается.  
  
С другой стороны, приходилось признать, что карточные таланты могли пригодиться. К тому же, они приносили море веселья. Например, как в тот раз в каком-то литовском баре, где Аллен обчистил всех присутствовавших до нитки и чуть не поплатился за это жизнью. Кроссу пришлось угрожать обычным людям, а это было глупо и шло вразрез с его стандартами.  
  
Впрочем, выражение лица Аллена, безусловно, того стоило. Он, кажется, до самого конца думал, что Кросс просто бросит его погибать, если он попадется. Какая-то часть этой благодарности выветрилась после того, как Кросс заставил его в течение четырех часов стоять на коленях на каменном полу и повторять: «Я больше не попадусь», пока не охрипнет. Слегка выветрилась, но не исчезла полностью.  
  
 _Благодарность_. Она почти так же тревожила, как и тот вид, когда Аллен словно высекал его слова у себя в сердце.  
  
Кстати говоря, Кросс с неудовольствием осознавал, что имеет довольно четкие представления о том, какие именно слова высечены в сердце Аллена. Он слышал, что бормочет Аллен в лихорадке или когда ему снятся кошмары, и наблюдал, как Аллен себя ведет. Слов было не так уж много:  
  
От Маны: «Продолжай двигаться вперед», «Я люблю тебя».  
  
От Кросса: «Найди что-то, ради чего ты сможешь жить», «Показывай им только то, что они хотят видеть».  
  
Когда вся ваша жизнь построена на таких словах, выбора нет: вам просто придется быть психом. Аллен не стал исключением. Однако псих из него получался шикарный, и Кросс не мог не восхититься.  
  
* * *  
Кросс выбрал Россию потому, что знал там женщину, у которой был трактир, двоюродный брат в Ордене и какая-то связь с Книжниками. Она собирала сведения с пугающей грацией и легкостью, которая вызывала у Кросса только благоговение. Москва была расположена куда дальше к северу, чем Кроссу хотелось бы очутиться, но информация есть информация, и в условиях отсутствия сети акума сведения достойного качества были достаточной редкостью, чтобы крюк в тысячу миль того стоил. Ну или, по крайней мере, не отвращал от идеи полностью.   
  
Еще он с нетерпением предвкушал реакцию Софьи при первом взгляде на его ученика. На самом деле, одна ее реакция могла стоить всего их путешествия.   
  
* * *  
– О Господи, ты нашел еще одного такого же, как ты.  
  
На этих словах улыбка Аллена слегка сползла, но в духе своего новоприобретенного обета «улыбаться, что бы ни случилось» он смог прилепить ее на место.  
  
Софья фыркнула, не впечатлившись ни в коей мере.   
  
– Кросс Мариан, – сказала она, поднимая бровь и скрещивая руки на груди. – Я-то думала, ты постесняешься явиться сюда после того раза, когда тебе навалял мой муж.  
  
– О, милая Софья, – ответил Кросс с неподдельной нежностью. – Как я мог удержаться?  
  
Она снова фыркнула.  
  
– Ну, хоть на улице не стойте, – проворчала она. – Не хочу, чтобы люди думали, что я вас знаю.  
  
Она отошла и затем, после секундного размышления, повернулась и направилась к лестнице. Кросс решил, что, скорее всего, она ожидала, что они за ней последуют, и поступил соответственно, позволив нагруженному багажом ученику тащиться за ним хвостом.  
  
– На одну ночь! – объявила Софья, рывком распахивая дверь в крохотную комнатушку с одной крохотной кроватью, которая сулила Аллену перспективу спать на полу. – Вы остаетесь на одну ночь, а потом ты, Кросс Мариан, отсюда убираешься. Пока тебя не увидели соседи.  
  
– Значит, благородный Алексей в отъезде? – поинтересовался Кросс, с любопытством заглядывая из-за порога в комнату в поисках мин-ловушек.  
  
– Мой муж внизу в трактире, – сообщила Софья. – И я собираюсь рассказать ему, что вы здесь. У вас будет время приготовиться к ужину. Тогда и спросите, что вам там надо. И ты! – она повернулась и прожгла Аллена взглядом. – Эта улыбка, может, и действует на ваших англичанок, но в наших краях девки ограбят тебя и оставят гнить в канаве, если будешь расхаживать с такой рожей.  
  
Аллен, храни его Господь, грустно покачал головой и заявил:   
  
– Извините, мэм. Учитель бьет меня, если я прекращаю улыбаться.  
  
Софья уставилась на него. После долгой, значительной паузы она медленно повернулась к Кроссу и с недоверием спросила:   
  
– О Господи, Кросс Мариан, где ты его откопал?  
  
– Нашел в канаве, – ответил Кросс и заметил, как ученик закусил губу, чтобы не улыбнуться.  
  
– Он твоя точная копия. Даже не представляла, что вас таких может быть двое, – произнесла Софья почти с ужасом, а потом промаршировала вон, хлопнув дверью. Они стояли и слушали, как она топает по лестнице, ругаясь по-русски.  
  
– Ты ей понравился, – сообщил Кросс ученику. Тот свалился на кровать и искренне, по-настоящему расхохотался.  
  
* * *  
– И чего же ты хочешь от моей жены, Софьи Николаевны? Постоянно показываешь здесь свою жадную рожу,  _morda kirpicha prosit_. Я говорил Софье Николаевне: «С чего этот малый решил, что ему позволено сюда приходить, в дом Алексея Ивановича, и задавать его жене вопросы, а? С чего он взял, что может чего-то требовать? Что он вообще о себе возомнил?» Вот что я у нее спрашиваю. И знаешь, что она мне отвечает?  
  
Кросс покачал головой, пытаясь выглядеть менее жадным и более искренним и достойным доверия.  
  
– Она говорит, что ты возомнил себя  _великим генералом_  из  _Черного Ордена_.  
  
– Я действительно так думаю, – согласился Кросс.  
  
– Не перебивай меня, пока я говорю, или я изобью тебя еще сильнее, чем в прошлый раз, – нахмурился Алексей.  
  
Кросс пожал плечами и откинулся на спинку стула.  
  
– Она говорит, что ты возомнил, что  _спасешь мир_. Зачем тебе это делать? Тебя что – кто-то просил спасать мир? Я тебя не просил. Если бы ты сначала спросил меня, я бы велел тебе оставить мир как есть, чтобы эта огромная куча мусора выгорела сама по себе. Тебе повезло, что Софья Николаевна так не думает, поэтому она тебе поможет. Что до меня, мне до смерти надоело видеть твою физиономию у себя дома. Еще раз притащишься – я тебя убью. – Обозначив все самые важные пункты, Алексей встал, с громким скрежетом отодвигая стул. – Это все, что я хотел тебе сказать.   
  
С этими словами он вышел. Аллен, таращась, провожал его взглядом, пока не хлопнула передняя дверь, а затем повернулся к Кроссу с выражением любопытства, которое Кросс уже начинал ненавидеть.  
  
– Что значит –  _morda kirpicha prosit_? – спросил он с живо светящимся в глазах интересом.  
  
– Что страшная рожа Кросса Мариана так и просится, чтобы в нее бросили кирпич, – милостиво объяснила Софья, садясь на освободившийся после ухода Алексея стул.  
  
– Вот как, – произнес Аллен с восторгом. Кросс закатил глаза.   
  
– Проваливай, глупый ученик. Разве тебе не пора деньги зарабатывать?  
  
Аллен в одну секунду сменил довольное выражение на надутое, и только потом сообразил прикрыться улыбкой. Если он не научится проделывать это более гладко, вполне может нажить проблем.  
  
– Ладно, – ответил он нарочито ровным голосом. – Пожалуйста, постарайтесь не потратить еще больше денег, пока я не приду, учитель.  
  
– Не волнуйся, – мрачно сказала Софья. – Он даже за порог не выйдет.  
  
Получив необходимое подтверждение, ученик направился к выходу, в последний раз бросив через плечо подозрительный взгляд.  
  
– Что ты не хотел спрашивать при своем мальчике, Кросс Мариан? – спросила Софья в тот же миг, когда закрылась дверь. – Не хочешь, чтобы он знал, что он из себя представляет? Или ты думал, что это я не знаю?  
  
Кросс улыбнулся и подумал, что, возможно, только что снова влюбился в Софью.  
  
– Я давно уяснил: бесполезно думать, что ты хоть чего-нибудь не знаешь, милая Софья.  
  
– Смотри при моем муже меня так не назови. Кровь непросто оттирать с паркета, – ответила она, пригвождая его к месту красноречивым взглядом. – Занятно, что ты не хочешь, чтобы мальчик знал. Будь на твоем месте кто другой, я бы подумала, что ты о нем беспокоишься. Но ты в жизни не беспокоился о ком-то кроме себя.  
  
– Совершенно верно, – согласился он. Звучало так правдоподобно. До слез обидно, что это была откровенная ложь. – Если он узнает, то будет для меня бесполезен. Наверняка будет парализован тоской или начнет еще как-нибудь меня раздражать.  
  
– Он? – спросила она, скептически подняв бровь. Она редко верила тому, что говорил Кросс. – Или все-таки ты? – добавила она, многозначительно нахмурившись.  
  
Кросс изобразил лучезарную улыбку и несколько отчаянно потянулся подлить себе водки.  
  
– Ох, мужики. – Софья прищелкнула языком, покачав головой, и, судя по всему, согласилась закрыть тему. – Ну так вот, Четырнадцатый. Одна головоломка разгадана. Что ты хочешь узнать?  
  
– Граф собирает акума, – произнес Кросс, откидываясь на стуле так, что он стоял только на двух ножках, и задумчиво разглядывая стакан на свет. – Я хочу знать, почему. Если это невозможно, то хотя бы где это происходит. Мне нужны любые новости о Ковчеге. Видел ли кто-нибудь Ноев. Все в таком духе. – Он осушил стакан и позволил стулу с грохотом приземлиться обратно на все четыре ножки. – Что тебе известно?  
  
– Это мне-то что известно? – пренебрежительно фыркнула Софья. – Я тут сижу у черта на рогах, а ты приползаешь ко мне и спрашиваешь, что мне тут известно. Невероятно.  
  
– У тебя волшебные методы сбора информации, – сообщил Кросс. – Ты – моя разведгероиня.  
  
– Дурак ты, Кросс Мариан, и всегда им был, – с жалостью сказала Софья. – Вот ты спрашиваешь про Ковчег. Даже думать не хочу, за какую идиотскую затею ты примешься, когда все узнаешь. Я слышала, что Граф строит новый Ковчег. Разумеется, он не может доверять тому, что принадлежал Четырнадцатому, вот он и решил сделать себе свой. Я Ноев не видела, но это ничего не значит – я все равно их не знаю. Что касается акума, ты и сам в курсе, для чего он их собирает, и я не собираюсь тратить время на твои дурацкие вопросы.  
  
Кросс заметил:  
  
– Я надеялся, что ты скажешь мне, что я неправ.  
  
– А на твои попытки врать самому себе я тем более тратить время не собираюсь, – насмешливо улыбнулась Софья. – Но вот что касается места – я уверена, что это Япония. В Японии люди слишком любят смерть.  
  
– А русские что – не любят? – ухмыльнулся Кросс.  
  
– Русские любят сожаление, это совсем другое дело, – сказала ему Софья. – Русские любят ненавидеть прошлое, поэтому иногда они пытаются уничтожить будущее, чтобы прошлого вообще не было и не надо было его ненавидеть – у России свои проблемы. Но это не то же самое, что любовь к смерти, любовь к мертвым. Япония любит смерть, и они там слишком изолированы на своих уединенных островах. Вот почему Граф их выбрал.   
  
Кросс обычно старался не расспрашивать Софью, где она берет информацию, чтобы лишний раз не раздражать, потому что в таком случае больше никакой информации ему бы не досталось. Но иногда он просто не мог удержаться.  
  
– Но Япония в изоляции уже много веков, Софья. Как тебе удалось что-то о них узнать?  
  
– Что значит – как? – Она даже удивилась, словно ответ был очевиден. – Моя сестра переехала во Владивосток, кто бы знал, зачем. Тысячи верст пустоты, кругом сплошные тигры, вот что такое Владивосток. Но ее муж – рыбак, и он устал от Иркутска, вот они и переехали. Острова, где он рыбачит, принадлежат не то России, не то Японии, или вообще ничьи, и когда тамошние рыбаки не воюют за место, они разговаривают на странном языке, на каком больше не говорят ни в одной стране и ни в одном месте. Рыбаки везде одинаковые. Они говорят о рыбе, погоде и своих домах, но в основном о рыбе. Тем не менее, иногда они рассказывают друг другу о разных странностях, которые видели, и мой зять пересказывает о них моей сестре, потому что истории про рыбу вгоняют ее в тоску. Раз в два года я получаю от нее длинные письма. Когда достроят железную дорогу, почта будет доходить быстрее, но сейчас она ползет как улитка – ужасно раздражает. Владивосток, подумать только. Переехать из Москвы в Иркутск, а потом – во Владивосток, невероятно. Мой зять – просто глупец. Но, видишь ли, теперь до меня довольно легко доходят такие сведения.  
  
Кросс понимал, как легко получать сведения, если ты по чистой случайности имеешь родственников в самых стратегически полезных точках мира, но озвучивать это ему как-то не хотелось.  
  
– Это все, что могло бы тебе помочь, из того, что мне известно, – фыркнула она. – Видишь, ты сотни верст проехал, чтобы сюда добраться, и все ради такой мелочи, а теперь мой муж убьет тебя, если увидит еще хоть раз. Ты так же глуп, как мой зять, и еще ты должен мне заплатить. Ты должен рассказать мне все, что знаешь сам, а я в курсе, как ты ненавидишь это делать, Кросс Мариан.  
  
* * *  
В конечном итоге они получили еще два дня, прежде чем Софья их выгнала. Случилось это потому, что Аллен каким-то чудом умудрился сдружиться со страшным Алексеем.  
  
Он отказался рассказывать, как это произошло. Просто отказался. Кросс почти начал умолять его, прежде чем до него дошло, до чего он рискует докатиться. Все, что он знал, – что эти двое как-то оказались в одном трактире, где имела место карточная игра, пьяная драка и своевременное использование Алленом фразы «морда кирпича просит».  
  
По размышлении Кросс понял, что, возможно, он и не хочет дальнейших объяснений.  
  
Затем страшный Алексей решил, основываясь на новоприобретенном кровном родстве, или что там у них было, что тринадцатый день рождения Аллена нужно отпраздновать заранее. Кросс даже не притворялся, что понимает, зачем.  
  
– Этот год важен в жизни каждого мужчины, – втолковывал Алексей жене, которая находилась в таком же замешательстве. – Это год, когда Аллен Уолкер станет мужчиной. Этот иноземец, – он насмешливо кивнул в сторону Кросса, – ни черта в этом не смыслит. Он не сможет отметить эту годовщину должным образом – ему ума не хватит. Поэтому этот день должны отпраздновать мы, иначе Аллен Уолкер никогда не станет мужчиной.  
  
– Боже упаси, – пробормотала Софья.  
  
Кроссу показалось, что для праздника совершеннолетия событие прошло вполне неплохо и почти не вывело его из себя. Было много водки и мало разговоров. Алексей всю ночь мучил Аллена фразами на русском, требуя, чтобы тот их запомнил, и это выглядело довольно занятно.  
  
Они уехали от Софьи в приподнятом настроении. Кросс хотел запомнить этот день навсегда, потому что был полностью уверен, что подобное никогда не повторится.  
  
* * *  
Путешествие из России в Индию оказалось чудовищным предприятием, благодаря назойливым попыткам России захватить все известные в мире территории. Нужно было попотеть, чтобы избежать нападений разнообразных озлобленных группировок, которые, как показалось Кроссу, к тому моменту ненавидели буквально всех.  
  
Конечно, это были идеальные условия для акума. И это был плюс. Глупому ученику стоило попрактиковаться после российских каникул. Со своей бессонницей и ранними празднованиями дней рождения он уже с пару месяцев как почти не был похож на действующего экзорциста. Однако его бессонница (наконец) улетучилась, он (судя по всему) стал мужчиной, так что, очевидно, жесткие тренировки можно было продолжать.   
  
Они быстро наткнулись на Второго уровня и целую стаю Первых уровней в городе, прочими обитателями которого были, пожалуй, только мертвые казахи. Это было отлично, просто идеально. Кросс раньше никогда не видел ученика в настоящей битве, и только настоящая битва могла быть показателем того, чему он научился.  
  
Кросс снял Второго уровня, предположив, что обрушивать все сразу на голову ученика было бы неспортивно, а затем отошел, давая Аллену возможность расправиться с Первыми уровнями. Их было всего-то несколько десятков, ничего особенно сложного. Какое-то время все шло хорошо. Аллену, конечно, еще нужно было освоить пару способов массированной атаки, но пока что он был способен без устали сражать противников по одному-двое, в процессе отбивая атаки остальных.  
  
По крайней мере, так продолжалось, пока акума не осталось штук пять. В этот момент он снова пережил приступ черт-разбери-чего, какой-то  _апатии_ , воззрился на акума и тогда просто взял и  _остановился_. Ничего удивительного, что его подстрелили.  
  
Поскольку мироздание ненавидело Кросса, точно так же не было ничего удивительного в том, что парочка Вторых уровней воспользовалась заминкой, чтобы появиться из ниоткуда с новой стаей Первых уровней. Раз уж ученик в это время был занят тем, что корчился на земле и чернел, подмоги у Кросса не было никакой, и это означало, что Правосудия будет недостаточно. Ему пришлось пробудить Марию, а он терпеть не мог будить ее из-за всяких глупостей.  
  
К тому моменту, как они с Марией прикончили последнего акума, Аллен уже сидел на земле. К нему вернулся естественный цвет лица, он слегка дрожал и на лице у него было что-то вроде благоговейного восхищения Кроссом.  
  
Кросс был не в настроении, чтобы оценить это по достоинству.  
  
– Что за дерьмо ты сейчас устроил? – заорал он. Надо же было так потерять достоинство из-за глупого ученика.  
  
Аллен заморгал, напоминая испуганного утенка.  
  
– Я… Простите, учитель, – залепетал он. – Видимо, меня подстрелили, и я…  
  
– Ты остановился. Ты остановился и начал пялиться на акума. Для полного счастья можно было еще написать во весь лоб: «Стреляй в меня». Что, черт возьми, с тобой творится?!  
  
– Я не… Я не хотел, я просто, просто посмотрел на душу – я знаю, что нельзя, и я не хотел, но я посмотрел, и она… она выглядела…  
  
Аллен резко замолчал. Видимо, это было как-то связано с тем, как Кросс направил на него пистолет, прикинув, что проверить, как действует Чистая сила на носителей Ноев, можно было бы и сейчас.   
  
– Не говори. Мне. Что она. Была похожа. На Ману, – четко произнес Кросс, сжимая пистолет недрогнувшей рукой. – Я не знаю, что я тогда с тобой сделаю.  
  
– Зачем тогда вообще спрашивать? – напряженно спросил Аллен. Какая-то далекая часть сознания Кросса задумалась, храбрость это или попытка самоубийства: как можно болтать такое перед вооруженным психопатом? Оставшаяся его часть переключилась на следующую передачу – с большого раздражения до неопределенного желания убивать.  
  
– Прошло два года, – произнес Кросс, словно Аллен ничего не говорил. – Два чертовых года. Возьми, блядь, себя в руки и живи дальше, или ляг на землю и умри, но прекрати  _тратить мое время_.  
  
– Ах, я, блин, время ваше трачу, вот оно че, – сорвался Аллен, вместе со спокойствием теряя и свой аристократический лексикон. – Черт, я так извиняюсь. Кто ж знал, что если я буду доставать вам еду, стирать шмотки и выплачивать долги, я потрачу ваше хреново время. Вы небось себе другого раба откопаете, как меня пришьете, да? Вас поэтому с учениками никогда не видали? Вы их убиваете почти сразу?  
  
 _Потому что у меня никогда раньше не было учеников, и сейчас как раз понятно, почему._  
  
– Если ты собираешься каждый раз терять голову при виде акума, то экзорцист из тебя бесполезный, и для меня ты тоже бесполезен.  
  
– А я не ради вас это делаю! – выкрикнул Аллен с совершенно безумным взглядом. Казалось, еще одно резкое слово – и он сломается. – Я делаю это не ради вас, не ради мира и не ради вашего дурацкого Черного Ордена! Я делаю это ради Маны!   
  
– Правда? – переспросил Кросс очень, очень ласково. – Потому что мне жаль тебя разочаровывать, мелкий, но Мана мертв. Ты убил его, разве не помнишь?  
  
Аллен зажал руками уши и испустил вопль.  
  
– И как он выглядел, когда ты это сделал, а, мелкий? – прогремел Кросс. – Что он тебе сказал?  _Повтори, что он тебе сказал._  
  
– Он сказал «спасибо»! Он сказал «спасибо», потому что он не получал удовольствия от мучений других людей, потому что он не такой больной урод, как вы!  
  
– Говоришь, он солгал тебе, чтобы тебе стало спокойнее? Хочешь сказать, что человек, который тебя вырастил, такой же лжец, как и ты сам?  
  
– НЕТ!  
  
– Почему ты думаешь, что он солгал, Аллен? Почему он поблагодарил тебя? Скажи мне!  
  
– Я не знаю, почему!  
  
– Потому что он говорил искренне, глупый ученик, – со вздохом сказал Кросс, опуская пистолет. Что-то в зрелище трясущегося Аллена выбило его из колеи. Конечно, Аллен трясся от злости, но все-таки трясся. Что означало, что Кросс довел ученика до истерики – в очередной раз. Восхитительно. Когда к нему вернулся и здравый смысл, до него также дошло: «За мертвым учеником следить было бы проще» – не самая разумная мысль.  
  
– Искренне? – переспросил Аллен, поднимая на него глаза. Он до сих пор дрожал от гнева, но теперь на гнев наложилось еще и замешательство.  
  
Жалкую картину они представляли собой: Кросс с высоты своего роста смотрел на Аллена, опустив руку с пистолетом, почти пристыженный, а Аллен неуверенно поднимался на ноги, как пришибленный. Такая нелепость. Сама идея о том, чтобы кого-то воспитывать, всю дорогу была нелепостью, да так ей и оставалась.  
  
– Верно, искренне, – подтвердил Кросс. – Единственное, что ты можешь сделать для акума, – освободить их, и если ты это делаешь, то приносишь им успокоение. Я тебе еще сто лет назад об этом говорил, глупый ученик.   
  
Аллен моргнул. Его ярость постепенно сглаживалась.  
  
– Вы не говорили мне про успокоение. Вы просто сказали, что это единственное, что можно сделать!  
  
Они уставились друг на друга.  
  
– А еще я сказал тебе найти цель в жизни, – после долгой паузы напомнил Кросс, наскребая какие-то остатки своей обычной суровости. – Это ты тоже умудрился не так истолковать?  
  
– Нет, это я понял, – пробурчал Аллен, уже более или менее похожий на себя.  
  
– Ты ничего не должен делать для меня или Ордена, тут ты прав. Ты не можешь делать что-либо ради Маны, потому что он мертв. Так что делай это ради акума.  
  
– Что?  
  
– Делай это ради акума, глупый ученик. Только ты можешь видеть, что они благодарны. Смотри на них, раз уж можешь. Будь свидетелем. Кто-то же должен.  
  
Аллен изучающим взглядом посмотрел в лицо Кроссу, и последние крохи его гнева выродились в глубоко серьезное выражение – не совсем то, когда он словно бы высекал чужие слова у себя в сердце, но нечто похожее. И оно тревожило точно так же.  
  
– Когда мы приедем в следующий город, учитель, – наконец сказал Аллен, – с меня наш ужин.  
  
– Так и без того планировалось, – сообщил ему Кросс.  
  
* * *  
Кажется, это был какой-то переломный момент. Все эти два года мелкий постепенно становился все ворчливее, но сейчас он внезапно взял и решил, что может  _спорить_.  
  
С одной стороны, Кросс был рад. Боевой дух для экзорциста – вещь хорошая, даже если речь идет о заранее обреченном экзорцисте.  
  
С другой же стороны…  
  
– Отстань от меня, мелочь. Мне нужно соблазнить хозяйку.  
  
– Это неправильный способ зарабатывать на обед, – смерил его Аллен взглядом, полным отвращения.  
  
– Что – правда? У глупого ученика есть идейка получше?  
  
– Разумеется, есть,  _глупый учитель_.  
  
– Ну так показывай, – предложил Кросс, опрокинув стул на две ножки и взгромоздив сапоги на стол. – Я весь внимание.  
  
– Да я уж заметил, – пробормотал Аллен.  
  
Иногда Аллен и правда был маленькой заразой. Это не было столь очевидно, когда он был в стадии поломанной куклы, и проявилось в полную силу лишь не так давно. К пущему раздражению Кросса, маска пай-мальчика для простаков у Аллена становилась пуленепробиваемой, что означало, что никто кроме Кросса не имел счастья знать, каким он на самом деле был засранцем.  
  
Когда Аллен слинял демонстрировать всяческим богатеям спектакль под названием «маленький беспризорник», Надя, хозяйка, подошла к Кроссу сзади и обняла его за плечи.  
  
– Мог бы сказать ему, что я накормлю вас обоих бесплатно, – шепнула она ему на ухо.  
  
Господи, как же Кросс любил приезжать к Наде.  
  
– Это бы напрочь убило все веселье, не правда ли? – ответил он, поставил ноги на пол и повернулся, чтобы увлечь ее к себе на колени.

* * *  
Сведения от Нади привели их к Айдай из Шымкента, которая, в свою очередь, отправила их к Элизабет из Дели, к которой Кросс и так планировал заехать. Поскольку на Дели фокусировались назойливые попытки, на этот раз, Англии захватить все известные территории, среда для слухов об Ордене там была настолько же благоприятной, как и для любых других слухов. Элизабет владела самым популярным в городе борделем (совершенно верно, услуги на любой вкус), что означало, что наиболее качественные сплетни всегда находили к ней дорогу.  
  
Это были хорошие новости. Плохими новостями были, собственно, сами новости.  
  
– Тебе это не понравится, Кросс, – резко сказала Элизабет, набрасывая на себе совершенно бесстыдный пеньюар и проверяя в зеркале, не размазалась ли помада. – Сейчас Ватикан бродит в полном мраке.  
  
– То есть, раньше все было совсем не так, когда они пытались вогнать Чистую силу в крошечных вопящих детишек? – пробормотал Кросс, не выпуская изо рта сигареты и с интересом наблюдая за тем, как переодевалась Элизабет.  
  
– Не знаю, снизился ли их уровень со времен вопящих детишек, но, во всяком случае, не повысился – это уж точно, – ответила она, машинально отбрасывая его ладонь от своей подвязки. – Не трогай, я только натянула. Джеймс говорит, за дверями, к которым он прикладывается ухом, постоянно шепчутся. Кто-то все сильнее интересуется Яйцом. Думаю, тебе можно не говорить, что это значит.  
  
– Сама мысль о том, что твой брат – священник, – заметил Кросс, меняя тему, – здорово меня озадачивает.  
  
– О, ну, столько мужчин вместе и ни одной женщины, – рассеянно произнесла Элизабет, подводя глаза, – Что бы там могло бы не понравиться Джеймсу?  
  
– Целибат? – предположил Кросс. – Подчинение? Проповеди?  
  
– Целибат? – Элизабет повернулась к нему с широко раскрытыми глазами. – Мы же тут о католической церкви говорим, нет?  
  
– А, мы тут без церемоний, – заметил Кросс.  
  
– Что до проповедей, он у меня любит поболтать. А какого-никакого подчинения в любом случае избежать почти никому не удается. Поздравляю, ты один из той горстки счастливчиков.  
  
– Спасибо, я очень старался, – снизошел Кросс. – Переезды, переезды и еще раз переезды. Ну так вот, Яйцо. Ватикан хочет вышибить клин клином? Завести себе собственную армию нечисти и занять место Графа? Мало кто знает, но Граф на самом деле Папа Римский, да?  
  
– А еще чуть больше людей знают, что ты осел, но у меня нет времени рассиживаться здесь и обсуждать эту проблему. У меня клиент.  
  
– Хороший клиент?  
  
– Просто прекрасный.   
  
– Полагаю, дрожь, что прошла по твоему телу, вызвана предвкушением всех его денег.  
  
– Как хорошо ты меня понимаешь. Когда я стану слишком стара для всего этого, буду рыдать в три ручья. Точно тебе говорю.  
  
* * *  
Плохие новости накладывались одна на другую в общую кучу. Граф вышел на охоту за Кроссом, Ватикан вышел на охоту за Кроссом, и у самого Кросса было множество мрачных подозрений насчет высших чинов Ордена, которые в любом случае были той еще подстилкой Ватикана. Этого хватало, чтобы поднять настроение.  
  
Из-за какого-то затяжного чувства вины, имеющего отношение к Алексею, он планировал что-нибудь придумать к тринадцатому дню рождения ученика. Поскольку это, к тому же, было Рождество, устроить небольшой праздник казалось делом не вполне неразумным. Настроение пустило все планы под откос.  
  
– Поздравляю с возмужанием, ученик. А теперь выметайся из кровати и готовь мне завтрак, пока мне не пришлось отпинать тебя в твой день рождения.  
  
– Мистер Булгаков был совершенно прав насчет вас, – ответил ему холмик под одеялом. –  _Morda kirpicha prosit_.  
  
– Сколько ты успел выучить из хинди, кстати говоря? – спросил Кросс, развеселившись против воли.  
  
– Пока только одно слово.  
  
– И что за слово?  
  
– «Бхенчод».  
  
– И что оно означает, глупый ученик?  
  
– Сестроеб.  
  
С секунду Кросс разглядывал холмик в молчаливом размышлении.  
  
– Ты не мог выучить «спасибо»?  
  
Холмик фыркнул.  
  
– Только не от этих типов.

* * *  
Аллен имел склонность принимать знания из любых окружающих источников без исключений. Наблюдать за ним было разве что слегка менее тревожно, чем на Книжниками. Он буквально впитывал информацию. Когда информации под рукой не было, он вынюхивал ее и получал все равно, любым способом, и запоминал  _навсегда_.  
  
Кроссу, наверное, следовало подумать об этом, прежде чем брать Аллена с собой по борделям. Сделав эту ошибку, он должен был подумать об этом, прежде чем оставлять его там без присмотра.  
  
Он об этом не подумал. Он был слишком поглощен волнением, бесконечными дурными новостями и миллионом и одним планом, которые ему следовало провернуть, чтобы быть на шаг впереди миллиона и одного человека, которые хотели помешать ему и/или убить его. Он оставил Аллена со списком счетов и программой тренировок и отправился приводить планы в действие.  
  
Какая ошибка.  
  
Независимо от наличия ученика было очевидно, что расставить ловушки и привести планы в действие было необходимо. У них было десять относительно спокойных лет, а теперь мир в одночасье отправлялся ко всем чертям. Самое время проверить, насколько тщательной была их подготовка.  
  
Это также означало, что у него оставалось еще меньше времени на подготовку ученика, чем планировалось, что, в свою очередь, приводило к выводу, что тренировкам предстоит стать еще более жестокими, и они не могли не настроить Аллена на еще более недовольный лад. Зрелище обещало стать незабываемым. Впрочем, иного выхода все равно не было. Кроссу не хотелось использовать Аллена для саботажа планов Ватикана – мелкому и без того не светило ходить у них в любимчиках. Что до Графа, в ближайшее время Кросс не собирался подпускать ученика к Японии и на две тысячи миль. Кроме того, Кроссу нужно было приручить пару-тройку акума, прежде чем встревать в дела Графа, а Аллен бы этого не одобрил. Совершенно.  
  
Поэтому Кросс бродил по округе, разговаривал и строил планы. Когда он не был занят распланированием последующих десяти лет, он изобретал садистские программы тренировок и убеждал себя, что это было беспокойство, а отнюдь не паника. Самое что ни на есть здоровое беспокойство. Не паника. В конце концов, вокруг ученика строился его самый главный план. Суетиться над ним было вполне логично.  
  
На исходе одного продуктивного утра Кросс зашел в заведение Элизабет в поисках ученика. Он велел Аллену ждать в холле. Он, конечно, понимал, что такая реклама, в общем-то, едва ли могла пойти на пользу борделю, но несмотря ни на что, все-таки ожидал, что Аллен еще будет на месте к моменту его прихода.  
  
– Вы моего ученика сегодня не видели? – спросил Кросс у вышибалы, стараясь не показаться, прости Господи, взволнованным.  
  
– Э-э-э, – смущенно замялся вышибала. Вышибала в борделе, который смущенно мямлит, – что, мать вашу, здесь вообще происходит. – Девочки увели его в дальние комнаты.  
  
Кросс уставился на него.  
  
– Ему же  _всего тринадцать_ , – с нажимом заметил он.  
  
– Да? – Вышибала слегка повеселел. – А с виду-то он помельче будет.  
  
– Где эти дальние комнаты? – со вздохом спросил Кросс, морально готовясь утаскивать преждевременно созревшего ученика оттуда за ухо.  
  
– Наверное, Голубая комната или где-то в тех краях.  
  
– Голубая комната? – недоуменно повторил Кросс. – Но там же жилые помещения. Что…  
  
– Уж не знаю, что именно они хотят с ним сделать, – сообщил вышибала, снова начиная нервничать, – но они просили их не беспокоить.  
  
– О Господи, – выдохнул Кросс, круто развернулся и направился вверх по лестнице, чеканя шаг.  
  
Какого черта? Нет,  _какого черта?_  Кроссу бы хотелось разделить уверенность вышибалы в том, что идея принадлежала девушкам, но он слишком хорошо знал своего глупого ученика, чтобы осознавать: если Аллен очутился в уединенном помещении с группой красоток, это точно была не случайность.  
  
Какие бы ужасные ожидания ни успели оформиться в голове Кросса, громогласный смех, встретивший его на втором этаже, в них не входил. И это был не тот нежный, женственный смех, который девушки обычно изображали для клиентов, а настоящий, искренний гогот.  
  
Судя по всему, они могли быть и за пару помещений от Голубой комнаты, но это не имело значения, потому что Кроссу всего лишь оставалось идти на звуки хохота.  
  
Дела у борделя шли очень неплохо, поэтому он располагал отдельными жилыми помещениями помимо комнат для приема клиентов. Именно туда бесполезный ученик и направился, притащив с собой, судя по звукам, всех проституток, которые в тот момент не были заняты работой. Так как дело было в середине дня, проституток набралось довольно много.  
  
Кросс осторожно заглянул в комнату из-за косяка распахнутой двери и, хотя увиденному существовало достаточно простое объяснение, принимать его ему совсем не хотелось.  
  
– Аллен, говорю тебе, это цирковой грим. Здесь он не сработает.  
  
– Но так, как я показываю, выглядит лучше! Видишь? Вот так.  
  
– Нет – ну-ка, подвинься ближе. Вот так. Посмотри.  
  
– Куда смотреть-то? Ничего не видно, как будто лицо совсем не накрашено. Мой вариант смотрится лучше.  
  
– Твой вариант смотрится лучше, когда ты в  _цирке_.  
  
– Чем цирк отличается от того, что здесь?  
  
– Ну, зайка.  
  
В Голубой комнате был по меньшей мере десяток женщин, рассевшихся на кровати, стульях и повисших на его придурочном ученике. Все они изнемогали от хохота, кроме той, что сидела прямо напротив Аллена. Именно она с ним и спорила. О макияже.  
  
В какой-то момент спор дошел до той стадии, когда стороны признали необходимость демонстрации – предположительно, в тот самый момент они и перешли в эту комнату. Противница Аллена иллюстрировала свою позицию на его лице, а он, в свою очередь, практиковался на ее лице. Судя по множеству грязных тряпок, валявшихся вокруг, они уже несколько раз начинали заново.   
  
– Нет, я серьезно! В цирке артисты развлекают людей, а здесь вы… ну, вы тоже развлекаете людей.  
  
– Ну ладно, хорошо, так и есть. Но здесь мы развлекаем людей  _с близкого расстояния_.  
  
– И что?  
  
– Для выбора макияжа это существенная разница, Аллен.  
  
– Почему?  
  
– Ты выглядишь как маленькая шлюшка, глупый ученик, – перебил Кросс, пока его не вынудили слушать спор по кругу еще раз.  
  
Женщины подскочили от неожиданности и заметно смутились. Аллен же, в свою очередь, повернулся к нему с откровенно оценивающим выражением, которое не сулило никому ничего хорошего.  
  
– Да, но заплатили бы вы за такую шлюшку, учитель? – спросил его Аллен. – Или все-таки выбрали бы ее?  
  
Комнату сотрясло новым взрывом хохота. К сожалению, на этот раз смеялись исключительно над Кроссом. Он скрестил руки на груди и безмолвно пообещал себе припомнить этот случай на следующей тренировке.  
  
– Мне очень, очень жаль, что мне приходится это говорить, глупый ученик, но, принимая во внимание то, как вы сейчас накрашены, мне пришлось бы выбрать тебя.  
  
Все снова засмеялись, и, наверное, тот факт, что единственной реакцией мелкого был разочарованный вид, о чем-то говорил. Кросс не был уверен, что понимает, почему, но совершенно точно осознавал, что не хочет этого знать.   
  
Он вздохнул, выпрямился и подошел к зеркалу: с чувством собственного достоинства и так можно было попрощаться на весь день, а так мелкий хоть чему-нибудь научится.   
  
– Подойди сюда, тупица, – велел он, сгоняя девушку с места, и схватил со столика краску для глаз, раз уж они не успели дойти до глаз Аллена за этот раунд. Аллен удивился, но упрямиться не стал.  
  
Стараясь не обращать внимание на хихиканье вокруг, Кросс принялся накладывать на ученика грим. Правый глаз он накрасил так, как понравилось бы девушкам: Мария называла этот стиль «Мечта проститутки». Левый он сделал в манере, в какой обычно красились цирковые артисты. Потом взял Аллена за подбородок и развернул к зеркалу.  
  
– Вот о чем она говорила, глупый ученик. Видишь левый глаз? Твой шрам, конечно, слегка все запорол, но этот стиль предназначен для того, чтобы глаза казались больше, так? Ну, чтобы выделить их. Так и получается, но лучше всего это работает на расстоянии. Ты не замечаешь, потому что ты привык, но нормальные люди, увидев тебя вблизи, подумают, что ты похож на панду. Понятно?  
  
Аллен слегка нахмурился, как он делал, когда признавал чью-то правоту, хотя это ему совсем не нравилось.  
  
– Наверное… – пробурчал он с неохотой.  
  
– А теперь правый. Здесь грим, конечно, погуще, чем у обычных женщин, но уж не так, как в цирке, черт возьми. Смысл не в том, чтобы показать, что у тебя лицо раскрашено, и не в том, чтобы твою физиономию было видно за сто ярдов, а просто в том, чтобы глаза казались чуть-чуть больше. Поэтому здесь и здесь линия толще. Видишь?  
  
– А…   
  
Теперь глупый ученик сидел, неотрывно уставившись в зеркало, так что Кросс понял: тот снова запечатлевает полученный урок в памяти, как это обычно происходило в его больной голове. Кросс содрогнулся, задумавшись о том, для чего Аллен смог бы использовать пройденное, но уточнять не собирался. При должном везении он мог этого никогда и не узнать.  
  
– Надо же, генерал Кросс, – проворковал кто-то. – Вы так много знаете о макияже. Интересно, как так получилось?  
  
И тут грянул новый взрыв хохота.

* * *  
В качестве наказания за грехи Кросса – да, грехов было много, но не могли они быть настолько ужасными! – после того случая Аллен решил, что отлично ладит с проститутками.  
  
Это было нечестно. Совсем нечестно. Не было в мире оправдания тому, что Кроссу приходилось вылавливать своего ученика мужского пола из борделей во всех концах Дели, потому что тот упорно ходил туда пить чай и трепаться за жизнь.  
  
– Я не просто пью чай и беседую, – пробурчал ученик с тем самым обиженным видом, который свидетельствовал о готовящейся волне упрямства и пассивной агрессии. – Просто ваши кредиторы не увязываются со мной в бордели. Не знаю, почему.  
  
Наверное, потому, что Аллен, руководствуясь безошибочным инстинктом, выбирал бордели с огромными, сердитыми вышибалами без малейшего чувства юмора, которые плохо относились к тем, кто докучал клиентам. Не то чтобы Кросс собирался поделиться своими соображениями с учеником: тот был куда забавнее, находясь в информационном вакууме.  
  
В любом случае, Кросс начинал подумывать об отъезде. Он уже узнал все, что хотел знать, а юный ученик слишком многого понабрался от тех, с кем проводил время. Ему было еще маловато лет, чтобы набираться подобных штучек: из-за этого люди думали о Кроссе множество нехороших вещей. Кросс сильно надеялся, что стоит вывезти Аллена из Дели, все это куда-нибудь выветрится.  
  
* * *  
Ничего никуда не выветрилось. Напротив, Аллен только отточил новоприобретенные умения, и даже хуже: судя по всему, он решил, в своем-то зрелом, умудренном опытом тринадцатилетнем возрасте, что соблазнение – лучшее оружие против недостойных смердов.  
  
Что ж, он всегда был ненормальным.  
  
Из цирка, который едва ли можно назвать тихим местечком, Аллен попал в оборот к Кроссу, а Кросс и сам осознавал, что не является образцом приличного поведения. Более того, представления большинства его знакомых о стандартах морали и нравственности были, как правило, довольно шаткими. Ну и, в конце концов, Аллену пришлось шесть месяцев жить в борделе сразу после того, как ему исполнилось тринадцать.  
  
На самом деле, Аллен был обречен на сексуальные девиации с самого начала, так что Кроссу уже не было смысла об этом переживать. Были еще сотни других, более важных проблем. Слава тебе, Господи.  
  
Кросс увез ученика из Дели в Бомбей, где знал целую плеяду сплетников, располагавших домами или рабочими помещениями, в которых можно было остановиться. Они с Алленом находились в Бомбее пару месяцев, а затем им пришлось поспешно бежать: кто-то поймал Аллена на карточном жульничестве и попытался науськать на него целую толпу народу, чтобы забить до смерти. Снова. Неужели Литва его ничему не научила?  
  
К сожалению, катастрофа грянула тогда, когда Кросс был слегка навеселе. Навеселе настолько, что Аллену пришлось тащить его из Бомбея на спине. Это вызвало в Аллене некоторые признаки раздражения.  
  
Он настойчиво утверждал, что Кросс – бесполезный пьяница и бездельник, и что все случившееся произошло по его вине, потому что жульничал Аллен именно из-за него. Кросс отвечал, что попасться на жульничестве – позор, и необходимость убираться из города, спасаясь от агрессивной толпы, должна была послужить достойным уроком. Аллен попытался убить его ботинком.  
  
На следующее утро, в похмельной мути, которую ничуть не улучшали синяки от ботинка, Кросс решил, что самое время заняться упражнениями на выносливость. Так сказать, провести путешествие с пользой. Это была не месть – просто мальчишка наконец-то вырос настолько, что серьезные тренировки могли дать результат. Правда.  
  
Пятимильная пробежка каждое утро, следом – час силовых упражнений, затем час упражнений на равновесие и, наконец, равновесие плюс сила. Аллен ненавидел бегать и обожал упражнения на равновесие и силу. То есть, ему  _нравилось_ отжиматься на спинке стула. Он точно был больной на всю голову.  
  
Из Бомбея они медленно продвигались к Бангалору, и Кросс начинал задумываться, сколько времени потребуется Аллену, чтобы нахвататься дурных слов на языке каннада. Он ставил на день-два.  
  
Кросс бы с удовольствием продемонстрировал благодарной публике, что они с Алленом могли вытворять с маленьким городком. В удачные дни они разделялись, и Аллен искал игроков. Кросс подозревал, что Тимкампи каким-то образом работал в паре с его учеником, но так и не понял принцип действия этой схемы. Кросс отправлялся в ближайший бар или бордель, который мог содержать тех, кому что-то было известно. Аллен вытягивал деньги, Кросс вытягивал информацию. Аллен мало что отдавал взамен, а Кросс отдавал и того меньше. Затем они уходили.  
  
В неудачные дни начиналась пьяная драка или даже несколько, и им приходилось бежать, очертя голову. Но, что ж, это тоже было в своем роде занимательно.  
  
Если в Бомбее дело закончилось дракой, то Бангалор прошел более чем гладко, чтобы возместить предыдущий опыт. Чаайя, муж которой владел рестораном и которая была наименее неприятной из всех знакомых Кросса, передала им что-то напоминавшее хорошие новости. Внутреннее противостояние в Ватикане – сюрприз, сюрприз! – достигло эпических масштабов, что означало, что их грандиозные планы едва ли могли на ком-то отразиться в ближайшее время. Таким образом, Кросс мог свободно сосредоточиться на Графе. Какая радость.  
  
Аллен тем временем обрабатывал женщину материнского типа по имени Дамини, которую встретил в овощной лавке. Кроссу посчастливилось оказаться невдалеке от места действия, чтобы узнать, чем они, предположительно, должны были заниматься.  
  
Ложь Аллена нельзя было назвать ложью в полном смысле слова: каждая история была одной из вариаций правды. Кросса просто беспокоило, когда он не знал, какую именно вариацию они будут использовать. Впрочем, подслушивать тоже было небезопасно, потому что Аллен мог его заметить. Если Кросса поблизости не было, Аллен описывал его довольно точно. Но вот если он знал, что Кросс слышит…  
  
– Мои родители погибли в аварии, когда я был совсем маленьким, – вещал Аллен Дамини, таращась на нее огромными одухотворенными глазами, пока Кросс сидел, скрючившись, за ближайшей корзиной манго. – Если бы дядя Кросс меня не подобрал, даже не знаю, что бы я делал.  
  
– Ой, бедняжка!  
  
– Нет-нет, – искренне возразил Аллен, – дядя Кросс же взял меня к себе, так что все вышло наилучшим образом, если учесть… если учесть, что произошло.  
  
На этом месте Дамини пришлось нашарить носовой платок. Когда она отвлеклась, Аллен скользнул взглядом в сторону и встретил взгляд Кросса. Он задержался на нем достаточно долго, чтобы дать Кроссу понять, что его заметили и сейчас переиграют, а затем Аллен повернулся к Дамини с прежним невинным видом маленького бродяжки.  
  
– Хорошо, что у тебя был родственник, который тебя принял, – говорила она. – Что бы могло случиться, не будь твой дядя таким ответственным?  
  
– Дядя Кросс – такой замечательный человек, – согласился Аллен, сама искренность. – Я иногда за него волнуюсь. Он слишком щедр, понимаете? Все, что у него есть, он раздает нуждающимся, поэтому мы всегда в долгах. Он просто не может отказать человеку в беде. Думаю, он слишком добр для нашего жестокого мира.  
  
Глаза Дамини снова наполнились слезами. Кросс постарался не поперхнуться.  
  
– Вообще-то именно поэтому мы здесь, – жизнерадостно продолжил Аллен. – Дядя Кросс пытается помочь жителям Индии. Не знаю, может быть, он чувствует ответственность за то, что сделала Британия? – Здесь была зловещая крошечная пауза, которая, как Кросс понял, предназначалась ему, и Аллен вздохнул: – Он такой самоотверженный! – с точно выверенным оттенком эмоций, балансирующим между нежностью и тревогой.  
  
– Может быть, я могу вам чем-то помочь? – прорыдала Дамини.  
  
Вот так они и остановились у нее бесплатно. И если они хотели и дальше у нее оставаться, Кроссу нужно было обращаться с учеником  _ласково_ , чтобы не наделать дыр в легенде.  
  
Аллен был зловредным маленьким засранцем.  
  
Тем не менее, им повезло, что они нашли Дамини, потому что у Чаайи была фобия, из-за которой она и близко не подпускала Кросса к своим дочерям. Люди вечно прятали дочерей от Кросса и навязывали их Аллену, что, в конечном итоге, приносило всем сплошные неудобства. Мир был так несправедлив.  
  
Несмотря на то, что Кросс не мог ни третировать ученика, ни подойти к дочерям Чаайи на сто ярдов, приходилось признать, что Бангалор оказался рекордсменом по части успехов. Деньги, сведения и место проживания достались им до смешного легко. К тому же, до них наконец добралась связка писем, преследовавшая их еще с Европы, поэтому Кроссу было чем заняться. (Книжник написал аж десяток писем в разной степени паники. Старый козел явно не знал, куда девать свободное время.)  
  
Аллену исполнилось четырнадцать, и Чаайя развела суматоху. Суматоха повергла Аллена в страшную неловкость – Кросс счел ее уморительной: видимо, благотворительность разрешалось принимать только тогда, когда ты сам ее из кого-то вытянул. В голове у Аллена была сплошная нелепость.  
  
Разумеется, они не могли остаться навсегда; Кросс почти жалел об этом. С другой стороны, в Бангалоре все шло настолько просто, что он чувствовал свое право – нет, обязанность – как следует помучить Аллена по дороге в Пури. Этой мысли хватало, чтобы развеселиться.   
  
Кроме того, мучительные тренировки было очень легко устроить – спасибо Чаайе, которая была бы в ужасе, если бы знала, для чего Кроссу пригодятся ее сведения. Она всегда следила за местами в Южной Индии, где могла быть высокая концентрация акума, на случай, если в тех краях будут проходить экзорцисты. Места, полные ненависти, раздоров и болезней. По традиции она выдала Кроссу размеченную карту перед отъездом и ворчливо велела исправить ее.  
  
Это была чудесная возможность для практики, хотя ни Чаайя, ни Аллен не могли по достоинству этого оценить.

* * *  
– Но каким, интересно, образом я смогу убить десяток одновременно?  
  
– Мне-то откуда знать? Тебе стоит перетереть на этот счет со своей Чистой силой. Они же все разные.  
  
– … Учитель, ваша Чистая сила с вами разговаривает? А что насчет прочих неодушевленных предметов? Часто ли вы слышите голоса, которые больше никто не слышит?  
  
– В следующий раз, когда ты будешь по уши в неприятностях, я оставлю тебя помирать.  
  
– Глупый учитель-лгун. Неужели Чистая сила всегда разная?  
  
– Нет, Господи, я сказал это потому, что мне нравится звук моего голоса. Да, они все разные. Худшая из всех, что мне попадались, могла разжижать мозги. Не имею понятия, как это работало. Та экзорцистка могла разжижать мозг акума с помощью одного взгляда. Только вот проблема была не в этом, а в побочных эффектах: она могла читать мысли. Вернее, она  _не могла не читать_ мысли.  
  
– Это так плохо?  
  
– Хотел бы ты сам знать, что творится у акума в голове, мелкий? Да и сами экзорцисты – не самые уравновешенные и довольные жизнью ребята, а она в основном с ними и имела дело. Кто бы захотел знать, о чем думаем мы?  
  
– Ну… Но разве она не могла определять расположение акума? Кажется, она могла бы помочь при поиске.  
  
– Может, и могла бы – будь она менее психованной.  
  
– … Что с ней случилось?  
  
– Сбросилась со скалы в море. Чистую силу до сих пор не обнаружили.  
  
– У вас прямо-таки болезненная тяга к распространению депрессии, да?  
  
– Почему ты не тренируешься, глупый ученик?  
  
Кросс был рад, когда сломанная кукла превратилась в маленького очаровашку. Даже когда очаровашка приобрел склонность раздражаться и спорить, это выглядело интересно. Теперь мелкий становился самоуверенным, и вот это уже страшно раздражало. Разумеется, лучшим лекарством от самоуверенности было ежедневное представление доказательств того, что Аллен не был настолько хорош, насколько о себе мнил. Кросс был более чем счастлив выполнить эту задачу.  
  
Несмотря на самоуверенность, Аллен действительно развивался внушительными скачками. Настолько внушительными, что Кросс иногда чувствовал необходимость вызывать Марию и уничтожать акума целыми сотнями за раз, просто чтобы доказать, что ему не грозит опасность быть превзойденным собственным учеником. Кросс и сам не был уверен в том, кому он это доказывает: Аллену или самому себе. Впрочем, Аллен в ответ всегда кривился, словно жевал лимон, и это служило достаточной наградой.  
  
К разочарованию Кросса, Мария Аллена совершенно не беспокоила: он вообще ее практически не замечал. Вечно он портил все веселье.  
  
Кросс отказывался помогать ученику, если на поле боя было меньше двадцати акума. Все остальное время он внимательно наблюдал, чтобы знать, над чем потом издеваться. Так он стал свидетелем того, как Аллен наконец набрался храбрости, чтобы посмотреть на акума во время убийства.  
  
Это был последний акума: Аллен, вероятно, в течение всей битвы уговаривал себя взглянуть, и преуспел только к самому концу. Акума растворился, и Аллен остался стоять, уставившись в пустое пространство, которое осталось после него. В конце концов он повернулся к Кроссу с умиротворенным выражением, которое было мало на него похоже.   
  
– Вы были правы, учитель, – произнес он. – Они действительно благодарны.   
  
– Необязательно с таким изумлением говорить о том, что я был прав, маленький говнюк, – процедил Кросс. Умиротворенное выражение сползло с лица Аллена, и он закатил глаза.  
  
С тех самых пор его решимость четко демонстрировала, что он сделал шаг в верном направлении. Конечно, Аллен был решителен и тогда, когда сражался в память о мертвеце, но теперь, когда он бился за что-то, что мог видеть и слышать, он стал почти одержимым.   
  
Одержимость Кросса ничуть не беспокоила.  
  
К тому времени, как они дошли до Пури, Аллен мог биться наравне с любым экзорцистом ниже уровня Генерала. Как и пристало ученику, с которым Кросс считал нужным возиться.  
  
* * *  
В Пури всегда водилось слишком много акума. Судя по всему, это место считалось святым, и многие приходили сюда умирать – в общем, неважно. Было здесь и преимущество: здесь также водилось множество людей, знавших об акума куда больше, чем обычные индийцы, и это было полезно. К тому же, Кросс мог заставлять Аллена бегать по песку до тех пор, пока у него не начнется рвота. Нельзя назвать жестокостью то, что делается ради тренировки.  
  
Нельзя назвать жестокостью то, что необходимо, чтобы отвлечь внимание.   
  
Кросс знал множество людей, и он неплохо развлекался, когда знакомил Аллена с большинством из них – впрочем, не со всеми. Кросс бы предпочел, чтобы Викрам никогда не узнал о существовании Аллена.  
  
Викрам был гениален и безумен, но эти определения подходили к большинству людей, на которых Кросс считал нужным тратить время. Основной проблемой при общении с Викрамом было то, что никто не мог предугадать, что тот сделает в следующую секунду – и уж точно не сам Викрам.  
  
Все те базовые знания о некромантии, что имелись у Кросса, он получил именно в Пури. Все его ранние эксперименты с модификацией акума также были проведены здесь. Гипотезы о том, как убить Ноя, сотни возможных способов уничтожить Графа и Ковчег, разнообразные способы убийства, пыток и модификаций тел – все это он смог узнать в Пури. И если кого-то и можно было назвать учителем, преподававшим ему темную сторону образования, этим учителем был Викрам.  
  
Кросс толкнул дверь хижины на самой окраине города. Викрам жил здесь не столько из-за бедности, сколько из рассеянности: его слишком мало заботило все, что не относилось к его исследованиям, чтобы найти дом поприличнее.  
  
Зайдя внутрь, Кросс с большим интересом обнаружил, что Викраму каким-то образом удалось вскрыть акума так, чтобы тот не взорвался.  
  
– А, Мариан, – бросил Викрам, на мгновение вскинув взгляд от трупа. – Передай мне, пожалуйста, скальпель со стола.  
  
Как будто Кросса не было пять часов, а не пять лет. Он передал скальпель.  
  
– Да, спасибо. Очень интересно. Видишь, как железный корпус встраивается в скелет? Да. Так сложно как следует изучить их, пока они еще в рабочем виде, ты себе не представляешь. А если их деактивировать, то – пыль, пыль! Такое разочарование. Хитро, конечно, хитро. Но расстраивает. Передай мне полотенце.  
  
Кросс передал полотенце, и Викрам принялся протирать кость, которую осматривал, от… крови? Гноя? Он поскреб обнаженную костную ткань скальпелем, и голова акума, которая находилась где-то на другом конце комнаты, слабо вскрикнула.  
  
– Видишь, видишь? – завопил Викрам, энергично указывая скальпелем. Кросс осторожно склонился вперед. – Видишь кость? Полностью изменилась. Идеально, да. Машина и человек – слились воедино! Гениально, гениально. Как он это делает? Видишь, даже костный мозг частично из металла. Ох, как блестит. Да. Прямо завораживает. Что ж. Над этим надо подумать. Сухожилия, кровь, нервы – тоже внедрены в систему? Или только кость? Пожалуйста, разложи те образцы по банкам, Мариан, а я разберу эти. Да. Я приготовлю чай, и мы поговорим. Я так далеко продвинулся, пока тебя не было!  
  
Кросс молча разложил куски акума в баночки с разными этикетками и принялся наблюдать, как Викрам раскладывает оставшееся с помощью своей Чистой силы.   
  
Чистая сила Викрама имела форму сети, и ее можно было использовать как орудие не только убийства, но и захвата. Он предпочитал захват, к большому несчастью для акума.  
  
Викрам всегда плохо реагировал на заявления о том, что пытки над акума в конечном счете равнялись пыткам над заключенной внутри человеческой душой. Его жена, мать, сестра и младший брат – все они были убиты акума за месяц до того, как Викрам обнаружил свою совместимость с Чистой силой. Сочетание личного опыта и временного промежутка заставило его слегка… сорваться. Ни один человек из тех, кто пробовал спорить с ним по поводу обращения с акума, не совершал ту же ошибку дважды. Иногда у них просто больше не было  _возможности_ ее совершить.

Викрам выпрямился, поставив последнюю банку на полку, и Кросс углядел странный блеск в его глазах – как раз вовремя, чтобы метнуться в сторону и избежать скальпеля, летевшего ему прямо в горло. Звук его падения смешался с хохотом Викрама.  
  
– Надо же, надо же. Ты и правда Мариан, – ласково произнес Викрам, протягивая руку, которую Кросс осторожно принял. – Я, конечно, прошу прощения, но ты же знаешь, что такие вещи всегда следует проверять, мой добрый Мариан. Ты ведь мог оказаться кем угодно, не так ли?   
  
Кросс кивнул.  
  
– Подходи, подходи! Я приготовлю чаю, да. Я же хотел рассказать тебе о новом открытии! Это вскрытие тоже было очень, очень полезным. Впрочем, тебе оно, скорее всего, не понадобится. У тебя для грязной работы есть Мария, да. Мне же приходится прибегать к более грубым методам, такая досада. У акума, оказывается, есть механизм самоуничтожения! Очень полезно, очень. Уничтожает машину вместе с душой – досадно, и ничего не поделаешь. Стремление убивать, кажется, в основном вызвано химическими процессами, поэтому его нетрудно отключить, если вдруг понадобятся слуги-акума. Ты же делаешь их слугами, так? Странно, странно. И все-таки мне казалось, что раньше ты подслушивал через них инструкции Графа. Сейчас все будет по-другому – проще, более полное подчинение. Думаю, они будут тебе полностью преданы, если удалить или контролировать механизм стремления убивать. Удалить – более эффективно. Контролировать – менее разрушительно. В любом случае, есть еще аварийный тормоз, в виде кнопки самоуничтожения. Видишь, как просто? Вот здесь.  
  
Викрам стащил с полки банку и продемонстрировал содержимое. Кросс увидел только моток проводов, сращенных с мозговой тканью, но кивнул на всякий случай.  
  
– Активируется голосом! Чудесно, чудесно. Перенастрой механизм на свой голос – с верностью никаких проблем. Так легко! Давай, я расскажу тебе.   
  
Следующий час Викрам потратил на детальное описание физических и психологических изменений, которые можно было произвести с акума, вместе с теориями о том, как на их разум влияли звуковые волны, исходящие от Марии. Кросс кивал и записывал, не перебивая. Когда Викрам наконец выдохся, Кросс был так поглощен информацией, доставшейся ему таким сомнительным способом, что забылся настолько, чтобы произнести: «Спасибо, Викрам. Это будет…»  
  
Кросс не закончил предложение, потому что его резко толкнули в грудь, впечатывая в стену около двери. Викрам всегда был удивительно силен, хоть по виду его и казалось, что он жив только чаем и неврозами.  
  
– Прекрати, – прошипел он с бешеным взглядом. – Я всегда ненавидел твой голос. Ты знаешь, как я его ненавижу. Ни звука. Уходи отсюда. Мариан бы так не сказал. Мариан знает. Уходи, пока я тебя не убил. Я не знаю, что ты такое. Уходи, уходи, уходи!  
  
Кросс вылетел на улицу и захлопнул за собой дверь. Подождав немного, он привалился к ней спиной и прислушался к крикам Викрама, доносившимся из дома.  
  
– Значит, никакого чая, – задумчиво припомнил он.  
  
Раньше, в молодые годы, он иногда жалел, что не может возненавидеть Викрама. К сожалению, Викрам как раз иллюстрировал, что получается, если экзорцист живет чересчур долго и слишком много времени проводит в одиночестве. Сложно ненавидеть настолько жалкое существо.  
  
Каждый раз, как Кросс уезжал, он думал: если бы он действительно беспокоился о человечестве, он бы убил Викрама и спас мир от него.  
  
Так, праздная мысль. Единственное, что он собирался сделать – увезти ученика куда подальше из Пури, пока Викрам не узнал о его существовании. Пока он не понял, что Аллен из себя представляет.  
  
* * *  
– Мы уезжаем.  
  
Аллен поднял удивленные глаза от наполовину сметенного обеда.  
  
– Уезжаем? Мы же только что приехали. А еще вы, учитель, заставили меня бегать весь день! Я устал.  
  
– Я понимаю, какое это испытание для тебя – не жрать хотя бы десять минут, – огрызнулся Кросс, – но у меня есть дела поважнее, чем сидеть в Пури и смотреть, как ты набиваешь себе живот. Быстро встал!  
  
Фраза была в нужном стиле, но вот интонация… интонация была совершенно неправильной. Судя по всему, у Кросса вошло в привычку терять лицо перед учеником.  
  
– … Я принесу вещи, – тихо сказал Аллен. Видимо, тон у Кросса был совсем нехорош, потому что Аллен просто встал и оставил еду на столе. Кросс даже чувствовал себя виноватым до тех пор, пока ученик не остановился в проходе и не добавил ядовито: – Все равно я даже не успел их распаковать.  
  
Вернулся Аллен довольно скоро – к счастью, потому что владелец заведения и целая кодла его богатеньких клиентов все это время жгли Кросса такими злобными взглядами, словно он пнул при них котенка. Кажется, Аллен успел очаровать всех присутствующих. Кросс смутно пожалел, что не умеет так же сходу ослеплять всех своим великолепием.   
  
Аллен явился снова, нагруженный багажом, и вежливо поблагодарил хозяина за гостеприимство. Тот навязал Аллену пакеты с наспех собранной едой. Аллен выразил еще большую благодарность. Хозяин настаивал, что ему было совсем несложно. Все присутствующие снова злобно воззрились на Кросса, который уже был готов кому-нибудь всыпать, если все так и будет продолжаться. В итоге они с трудом отделались от хозяина и прочих и ушли.  
  
Не успели они пройти и десяток шагов, как начался допрос.  
  
– Что с вами случилось, глупый учитель? – требовательно спросил Аллен, с подозрением уставившись на него снизу вверх. – Вы какой-то подавленный и дерганый, и глаза у вас бешеные. Взяли и накричали на меня.  
  
– Я каждый день на тебя кричу, – напомнил Кросс.  
  
– Ну не так же. Так вы кричите только если я в чем-то виноват, а я ни в чем не виноват. Пока.  
  
– Пока. Мне нравится это «пока».  
  
– А теперь вы пытаетесь вести себя как обычно, но все равно дергаетесь.  
  
– Не нарывайся, Аллен, – рявкнул Кросс, и тут же пожалел об этом. Посмотрите-ка: ученик, можно сказать, проявлял беспокойство, что было совершенно на него не похоже, – и как Кросс отреагировал? Взял и отбрил его. Как второй Викрам, ей-богу.  
  
Он взглянул на ученика проверить, не плачет ли он там, часом. Аллен не плакал. Он смотрел на Кросса так, словно хотел посоветовать ему проверить голову.  
  
– У вас что – жар? – спросил Аллен. Глаза у него были встревоженные.  
  
Кросс только и смог что моргнуть в ответ.  
  
– Мы отправляемся в Калькутту, – ответил он, не придумав ничего лучше.  
  
– Ладно, – закатил глаза Аллен. – Так есть жар или нет? Может, вы подхватили малярию. Тогда мне светит обхаживать вас несколько месяцев – это же ужасно. Я хочу уже сейчас морально подготовиться, если проблема в этом.  
  
– Нет у меня жара, – раздраженно произнес Кросс. – И головой я не ударился, хотя вот тебя могу и стукнуть. Мы едем в Калькутту. А теперь завязывай с идиотскими вопросами.  
  
– Идиотские вопросы – в самый раз для идиотского учителя, – пробурчал Аллен, но Кросс заметил легкую улыбку на его лице, прежде чем тот отвернулся.  
  
Судя по всему, Аллен решил, что с Кроссом все в порядке. Хорошо, что хоть один из них так думал.

* * *  
Во время путешествия из Пури в Калькутту Кросс испытывал странное ощущение, словно в последний раз полировал найденный драгоценный камень, прежде чем выставить его на всеобщее обозрение.  
  
 _Ученик Мариана Кросса._  
  
У Тидолла всегда было какое-то отцовское отношение к его воспитанникам, тогда как у Кросса были простые собственнические чувства – и никаких затей. Кросс хотел, чтобы люди восхищались его учеником, но его страшно радовало, что Аллен едва ли подпустил бы их к себе и на милю в эмоциональном плане. К тому же, Кросс начинал ненавидеть мысль о пробуждении Ноя с совершенно идиотским пылом, которого прежде никогда не испытывал. Кросс ничего не имел против Четырнадцатого, но он  _создал_ Аллена. Он терпеть не мог, когда люди портили его вещи.  
  
Слова «глупость» было недостаточно, чтобы описать сложившуюся ситуацию.  
  
Они прибыли в Калькутту. Пользы от нее было примерно столько же, сколько Кросс и ожидал – то есть, не очень много. Была небольшая вероятность, что здесь будет проезжать кто-то, с кем имело смысл поговорить, но она так и не оправдалась. Если кому-то что-то и было известно, рассказывать они не стали. Вдобавок ко всему, люди снова пытались (безуспешно) избить его ученика. Как утомительно.  
  
– Тебе стоит уехать, – сказала ему Мукта. – И мне тоже. Скоро здесь что-то разразится. Сюда переезжают индийцы, которые любят британцев, поэтому сюда едут и те индийцы, что ненавидят тех, первых индийцев. Думаю, это плохо закончится, а даже если нет, для нас с тобой это место бесполезно. Здесь все крепко хранят свои секреты.  
  
– Ненавижу людей, которые умеют хранить секреты. – Кросс недовольно вздохнул в адрес липкого, приторного напитка, который Мукта ему налила.  
  
– Это интересно, потому что твой мальчик весь – одна сплошная тайна, – заметила Мукта, подняв бровь.  
  
– Мой ученик, – машинально поправил Кросс. – И мне очень даже нравятся те, кто умеет хранить  _мои_ секреты.  
  
Мукта хмыкнула что-то, даже не напоминавшее ответ, и долила в стакан Кроссу сладкой гадости. Наверное, в наказание.  
  
Если Мукта была права (а главным достоинством Мукты было то, что она почти всегда была права, – и уж явно не ее выдающаяся способность выбирать напитки), то Калькутта была пустышкой, значит, следовало отправляться в Китай. Если Кросс знал Аниту – а он полагал, то знает ее довольно хорошо – она должна была с готовностью согласиться на небольшой политический саботаж с ним на пару, и это освободило бы время на модификацию акума.  
  
Были у Аниты и другие достоинства. Если честно, достоинств у нее было просто море.  
  
Единственным пробелом в плане было то, что Аллена не стоило отпускать в Китай, тогда как некая отдельная часть сознания Кросса надеялась держать его при себе по крайней мере до тех пор, пока ему не исполнится пятнадцать.  
  
Но Аллену было почти пятнадцать, и он прекрасно мог о себе позаботиться. Кроме того, Кроссу в любом случае давно было пора прекратить глупую суету вокруг ученика, который все равно был обречен.  
  
* * *  
В последнюю ночь пребывания в Калькутте Кросс сидел в главном зальчике заведения Мукты и наблюдал, как его ученик вытягивает у половины богатых клиентов большую часть их зарплаты. Как он проворачивает все это, не теряя милой улыбки, и позволяя безумному взгляду проявиться лишь тогда, когда все они смотрят в карты.  
  
Странно, но хотя Кросс и помнил, что было время, когда ученик страшно нервировал его, сейчас он искал – и не находил в себе того, давнего ощущения. Быть может, знание породило спокойствие – теперь-то он изучил Аллена вдоль и поперек. Он не был в курсе, понимал ли Аллен, что Кросс мог читать его как открытую книгу.  
  
Вряд ли. Знай Аллен об этом, он бы обязательно начал обращать это в свою пользу, и выдал бы себя тем самым с потрохами.  
  
– Вот, глупый учитель, – сердито сказал Аллен. Кажется, он успел подойти, пока Кросс пялился в пустоту и предавался воспоминаниям. Это могло испортить Кроссу всю репутацию. Возможно, ему бы удалось притвориться пьяным и спасти хотя бы часть собственного достоинства.  
  
– Что – вот, глупый ученик? – спросил он.  
  
– Вот деньги, которые вы просили, – ответил Аллен таким напряженно ровным голосом, каким он говорил, прежде чем схватить Кросса за ворот рубашки и раскричаться. – Я бы остался понаблюдать, как вы их спускаете, но мне нужно достать еще для ваших  _восьмидесяти трех кредиторов._  
  
– Что – всего восемьдесят три осталось? – с удивлением и некоторым отвращением спросил Кросс. – Как это так вышло?  
  
Аллен закрыл глаза, сжал руки в кулаки и начал беззвучно повторять какую-то мантру, какую он обычно повторял в такие моменты. Способности Кросса читать по губам подсказывали, что там было что-то вроде: «Убивать нехорошо, убивать нехорошо». Что только свидетельствовало, что Аллен об этом знает.  
  
Пока Кросс наблюдал, как тот старается отговорить себя от убийства учителя, его настигло осознание: он по-настоящему гордился своим учеником. Такая вот странная мысль. Насколько он помнил, он никогда прежде никем не гордился: впечатление на него производили – это да. Но гордости за кого-то он раньше не испытывал.  
  
Дело было не только в том, что Аллен так далеко продвинулся, что он так усердно тренировался и терпел обращение Кросса, можно сказать, без нытья и жалоб. Любой экзорцист, протянувший год, должен был сделать то же самое или что-то в том же духе. Нечеловеческая вежливость и всепрощение, конечно, скорее нервировали, чем впечатляли, и Кросс предпочитал обвинять во всем Ману. Так было легче, чем размышлять, не относились ли эти качества к личности Разрушителя Времени и прочей предначертанной ерунде.  
  
Да только Разрушителю Времени было совсем необязательно быть маленьким жуликом, который мог очаровать кого угодно, не задумавшись ни на секунду. Ему необязательно было становиться саркастичной змеей, лгавшей всем, кроме самой себя. Ему не нужно было уметь ругаться на двадцати языках и любить чертов цирк. Это просто был Аллен, который пытался жить на всю катушку, сидя в клетке, о которой даже не подозревал.  
  
Он стал таким интересным – конечно, Кросс им гордился. Он имел право гордиться – в конце концов, Аллен был его учеником.  
  
И, черт возьми, Аллен ни в коем случае не должен был об этом узнать.

* * *  
– Черт! Стой, это было необходимо! Нельзя, чтобы он за мной таскался, это бы все испортило… прекрати кусаться, а? Да Господи!  
  
Кросс увернулся от крошечного золотого шара ярости, который пытался слету врезаться ему в лоб, и угрожающе взмахнул молотком, которым только что вырубил Аллена.  
  
– Мне пришлось ударить так сильно! Да у него голова как… ладно, хорошо, но что сделано, то сделано! Слышишь? Сделано!  
  
Тимкампи не очень впечатлил этот аргумент. Когда Тима не впечатляли аргументы, он имел неприятную склонность кусаться.  
  
– Ай! Боже мой… да, я ухожу! Что… говоришь, он слишком маленький? Маленький?! Господи, ты ведешь себя как чья-нибудь бабуля. Ай! Прекрати, Тимкампи, остановись на секунду! Всего секунду – я сейчас скажу кое-что важное, да черт тебя дери!  
  
Тим с сомнением завис в воздухе. Кросс никогда не мог понять, как голему удавалось выглядеть так, словно он сомневается – у него же не было лица, в конце-то концов – но Тиму помогал врожденный талант.  
  
– Вот так, – выдохнул Кросс. – Я сейчас объясню. Мне нужно уйти, и я должен сделать множество вещей, которые бы очень расстроили Аллена. Еще я собираюсь вмешаться в дела Графа, и было бы очень глупо таскать мальчишку с собой в такой ситуации. В любом случае, он бы только мешал.  
  
Тим слегка приблизился. Кросс поднял молоток. Тим остановился.  
  
– Далее, – продолжил Кросс, – ему нужно попасть в Черный Орден. Ватикан в любом случае будет прощупывать его со всех сторон, и официальный статус экзорциста тут будет очень кстати. Сейчас, когда рабочими вопросами заведует этот паренек Ли, Орден даже может быть самым безопасным местом для Аллена. К тому же, где-то там сейчас рыскают Книжники, а ты сам понимаешь, как эти психи давно жаждали с ним встретиться.  
  
Тим выглядел так, словно его почти переубедили – впрочем, с тем же успехом он просто мог поджидать, пока Кросс опустит молоток.  
  
– Ты будешь присматривать за ним, – в отчаянии сказал Кросс. – Я же его совсем-то не бросаю. Я приеду за ним, когда надо будет сражаться с Графом. Я бы в жизни не позволил ему идти на Графа в одиночку.  
  
Тим слегка просел в воздухе от облегчения, и Кросс почувствовал прилив праведного негодования.  
  
– Ты что – думал, я отпущу его к Графу одного? – возмутился Кросс. – Ты думал, я буду отсиживаться в сторонке, пропустив лучшую битву в истории человечества?! У тебя что – все цепи перемкнуло?  
  
Тим оскалил зубы. Кросс бросил молоток на пол, нимало не впечатленный.  
  
– Проводи его до Ордена, – напутствовал он Тима и направился к двери. Коснувшись задвижки, он остановился и, не оборачиваясь, тихо произнес:  
  
– Если он начнет вспоминать то, чего на самом деле не помнит, сразу же дай мне знать.  
  
Тимкампи осел в воздухе, а затем грустно опустился Аллену на грудь – ждать, пока он очнется.  
  
Кросс вышел на улицу.


End file.
